Let the Skyfall
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: When we last saw Celeste, she was in a coma. Castiel comes back from the dead and brings her out of it. That's when she finds out the truth. The apocalypse is coming and she's stuck in the middle of it. Secrets come out and sacrifices are made. And Celeste finds out who she truly is. "The only bad thing about being a nephilim, you have a longer distance to fall".
1. Coma's and Kisses

Let the Skyfall

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Welcome to the second story in the Celeste/Castiel series, Let the Skyfall. I felt this title was appropriate because Season 5 deals with the apocalypse. **

* * *

The next morning, Gabriel still sat by Celeste's bedside.

She still wasn't responding.

He concentrated his angelic energy and focused on healing Celeste. His power hit a barrier.

Whoever did this to her had placed a barrier up so she couldn't be healed by angelic energy.

The person wanted Celeste dead like the rest of the nephilim.

"Please wake up Celeste", Gabriel begged.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked into the storage facility and found demons dead on the floor.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is", Zachariah said.

Sam and Dean turned to face him.

Zachariah stood there with two other angels.

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here", Dean said sarcastically.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted", Zachariah said. Zachariah waved his hand and the door closed. "It was right in front of them", Zachariah said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us", Zachariah said.

"We don't have anything", Dean told him.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword", Zachariah said.

Dean just stared at the angel.

"What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one", Zachariah said.

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" Dean asked.

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle", Zachariah told Dean.

"I'm a vessel?" Dean asked.

"You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel", Zachariah said.

"How? Why—why me?" Dean asked.

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean", Zachariah said.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks", Dean said sarcastically.

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes", Zachariah said. He raised one hand in the form of a gun. He pointed it at Dean and then to Sam. "Bang".

Sam fell to the ground, unable to stand with broken legs. "God!" Sam yelled.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at Zachariah.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" Zachariah said.

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean asked.

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive", Zachariah told Dean.

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin", Dean said.

"Unfortunately, yes", Zachariah said.

"Well, there's got to be another way", Dean said.

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written", Zachariah told him.

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no", Dean said.

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again", Zachariah threatened.

Sam looked up at Dean.

"No", Dean said again.

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?" Zachariah asked.

Dean doubled over coughing. He coughed into his palm. He looked down and found blood. "No", Dean repeated.

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs", Zachariah said.

Dean turned to look at Sam who was gasping for breath.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean", Zachariah told him.

"Just kill us", Dean said.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started", Zachariah said.

There was a bright light.

Zachariah turned as one of the angels collapsed to the ground dead, a bloody hole in his throat.

Castiel stood beside him.

The other angel began to fight Castiel. The angel and Castiel slammed each other into various things.

Castiel turned the angel around and stabbed him in the back.

The angel's grace was ripped from his body and he dropped to the ground.

Zachariah stared at Castiel as he walked closer. "How are you..." Zachariah asked.

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Castiel asked Zachariah.

"No. That's not possible", Zachariah said.

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together, and Celeste, and go. I won't ask twice", Castiel said.

Zachariah vanished.

Sam looked up and around, surprised.

Dean and Sam stand up.

"You two need to be more careful", Castiel said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger jerks than I thought", Dean said.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you", Castiel told them. Castiel placed a hand on Sam and Dean's chests.

They gasped.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer", Castiel said.

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean asked.

"No. I carved it into your ribs", Castiel said.

"How's Celeste? Is she okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know", Castiel said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, Cass, were you really dead?" Sam asked.

"Yes", Castiel said.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked.

Castiel disappeared leaving Sam and Dean alone with the dead.

* * *

Gabriel heard the fluttering of wings and stood up.

Castiel stood in the doorway.

"Get out", Gabriel growled, "You promised nothing would happen to her. I should've never let her go after you and those boys".

"It wasn't the Winchester's fault or mine. It was Zachariah who did this to her", Castiel told him.

"Zachariah", Gabriel hissed.

"Have you tried healing her?" Castiel asked.

"Of course I've tried!" Gabriel snapped.

Castiel walked past him and up to where Celeste was lying on the bed. A thought struck him. He leaned down and lightly kissed her, like the first time they had kissed. He pulled back.

A whimper came from Celeste. "Cass", she croaked.

Castiel smiled at Celeste being able to tell it was him simply by his kiss.

Gabriel pushed Castiel aside. "Celeste", Gabriel said, "Can you open your eyes?"

Celeste's eyes slowly opened.

Gabriel smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Dean. Where's Dean?" she asked, "How's Sam?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sam broke the last seal", Castiel said.

"Which means?" she asked.

"Lucifer is free", Castiel said.

"You let him break the final seal!?" she yelled hoarsely.

"The angels didn't want to stop the breaking of the seals", Castiel told her, "Dean tried to stop Sam, but was too late".

Celeste brought her knees up to her chest. "Oh my god", she said breathlessly.

"We'll keep you safe", Gabriel told her, "Nothing will happen to you".

"And Sam and Dean?" she asked.

"We don't know", Castiel said.

"You were dead", she said, "I saw you die".

Castiel sat next to her on the bed.

She immediately grabbed onto his trench coat and buried her face his neck.

His scent was the same.

Gabriel looked at Castiel and left the room.

"I promised you I'd never leave you", Castiel said, "I meant it".

"I know", she said, "I love you Cass".

He pulled back and looked into Celeste's eyes. "I love you too", he said.

Celeste smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**So Castiel has finally told Celeste that he loves her. Yay!**


	2. Finding God

Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural**** in any way.**

**A/N-If any one of you should feel compelled to create a video for this series or one of these stories, go ahead. I truly admire anyone who can create videos.**

* * *

Celeste was cleared to go home 2 days later.

"May I borrow your cell phone?" Castiel asked Celeste.

She nodded and handed Castiel her cell phone.

"Dean", Castiel said after Dean picked up, "Where are you?" Castiel listened to Dean and then hung up. "Come on", Castiel told Celeste.

Gabriel grabbed Celeste and said, "You aren't going anywhere".

"I'm fine Gabriel", Celeste said holding her side.

"No you're not", he said, "You're staying here. You've got nothing to do with this".

"The Winchester's battle is our battle", she said pulling away from Gabriel.

"I will bring her back. I promise, brother", Castiel said, "Dean and Sam will want to know she's okay". Castiel zapped them to St. Martin's Hospital.

They walked slowly down the hallways in search of Bobby's room. They found Sam and Dean standing outside the room.

"Celeste!" Sam said, "You're okay!" Sam hugged her and let go when she hissed in pain. "Sorry", he said.

"Zachariah did a number on me", she told him.

Dean gently hugged the young girl. He let go and looked at Castiel. "Cell phone, Cass? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked.

"You're hidden from angels now—all angels. I won't be able to simply…" Castiel started to say.

"Enough foreplay", Bobby said.

All of four of them looked over at him.

"Get over here and lay your damn hands on", he said.

None of them moved.

"Get healing. Now", Bobby said.

"I can't", Castiel sighed.

Bobby turned his wheelchair to face Castiel. "Say again?" he said.

Castiel walked into the room and helped Celeste sit on the bed. He turned to Bobby. "I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't", Castiel said, "Even Celeste can't heal you".

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sorry", Castiel said.

"Shove it up your ass", Bobby snapped turning back to the window.

Dean turned to Sam and said, "At least he's talking now".

"I heard that", Bobby said.

Castiel walked back to Sam and Dean. "I don't have much time. We need to talk", Castiel said.

"Okay", Dean said.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer", Castiel told him.

"Yeah. You want to help?" Dean asked.

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done", Castiel told him.

"Oh. Thanks for the support", Dean said.

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse", Castiel said.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God", Castiel said, "I'm gonna find God".

Dean closed the hospital room door and turned back to Castiel. "God?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Castiel said.

"God", Dean said again.

"Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere", Castiel said irritated.

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla", Dean said sarcastically.

Celeste smiled, despite the pain racking her little body.

"No, he's not on any flatbread", Castiel said not understanding.

Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead—and that's the generous theory…"

"He is out there, Dean", Castiel argued.

"—or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us", Dean said.

Castiel glared at him.

"I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?" Dean said walking around to stand behind Castiel.

"Enough", Castiel said turning to Dean, "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win".

"It's a pipe dream, Cass", Dean said.

Castiel stepped closer to Dean and stood directly in front of Dean. "I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you and Celeste, and _you_ failed. You and your brother destroyed the world…" Castiel said.

At that statement, Sam looked down.

"…and I lost everything and I nearly lost Celeste, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself", Castiel snapped.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby asked.

"I did come for something. An amulet", Castiel said.

"An amulet? What kind?" Bobby asked.

"Very rare. Very powerful", Castiel told them, "It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him".

"A God EMF?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that", Bobby said.

"I know. You don't", Castiel said. Castiel looked at Dean and then dropped his gaze to the amulet around Dean's neck, and then back up.

"What, this?" Dean asked.

"May I borrow it?" Castiel asked him.

"No", Dean said.

"Dean. Give it to me", Castiel demanded.

"Cass", Celeste snapped at him, "Ask nicely".

Dean said nothing, but after a moment took off the amulet. "All right, I guess", Dean said. He held it up, but pulled it back when Castiel reached for it. "Don't lose it", Dean snapped.

Castiel took it from Dean.

"Great. Now I feel naked", Dean said.

"I'll be in touch", Castiel said. He walked over to Celeste. "Come on", he said.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby watched as Castiel gently took her arm and wrapped his arm around her waist to help her up. In a second, they were gone.

"He really cares for that girl", Bobby said.

"More than you know", Dean added.

* * *

When Castiel and Celeste appeared in her bedroom, he helped her lie down on the bed and placed pillows behind her back.

"I'll be back as soon as I can", he said and kissed her forehead.

"Kay", she said weakly.

With that, he disappeared.

Gabriel entered the room a few minutes later. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I got hit by a train", she said.

Gabriel smiled. "At least your sense of humor is still intact", he said. He sat next to her on her bed.

Celeste leaned over and laid her head on his chest.

They sat like that for the next few hours, with Gabriel gently stroking her hair.


	3. Meeting Raphael and missing fathers

Chapter 3

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-I'm really excited to write the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

* * *

Dean stood in his motel room cleaning his jacket in the sink.

Castiel and Celeste appeared behind him.

Dean looked up and jumped. "God", Dean sighed. Dean thumped the sink and said, "Don't do that".

"Hello, Dean", Castiel said.

Dean turned around and Castiel was inches from his face. "Cass, we've talked about this. Personal space?" Dean reminded him.

"My apologies", Castiel said stepping back.

Dean noticed that Celeste was with him. "Celeste!" he said hugging the girl and picking her up. He set her down. "You're okay", he said.

"Yeah", she said smiling, "Better than ever".

Dean grabbed his jacket and walked towards the bed. "How'd you guys find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar", Dean said rubbing his ribs.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were", Castiel told him.

Celeste noticed the absence of Sam. "Where's Sam?" she asked.

Dean put his jacket on without looking at the two angels. "Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while. So", Dean said, "You find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help", Castiel said.

"With what? God hunt? Not interested", Dean snapped.

"It's not God. It's someone else", Castiel told him.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Archangel. The one who killed me", Castiel answered.

"'Scuse me?" Dean asked.

"His name is Raphael", Castiel said.

Celeste stiffened at the angel's name. One of the angels who wanted her dead.

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean asked.

"He's not one to joke about Dean", Celeste told him.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity", Castiel said.

"For what? Revenge?" Dean asked.

"Information", Castiel told him.

Dean went over to the sink and began to clean his knife. "So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked.

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him", Castiel told him.

Dean paused and turned to Castiel. "You're serious about this", Dean said.

Castiel turned to face Dean and said, "Yes".

Dean dropped the washcloth in his hand and walked back toward Castiel and Celeste. "So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Dean asked, "What about putting Celeste in danger again?"

"I can handle myself thank you very much", Celeste snapped.

Castiel looked at Dean with a confused look on his face.

"It's a movie Cass", Celeste told him.

Dean walked around Castiel and said, "Give me one good reason why I should do this".

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you", Castiel told Dean.

Dean looked at Castiel and said, "Oh, so I'm your bullet shield".

"I need your help because you are the only one besides Celeste who'll help me. Please", Castiel begged.

"All right, fine. Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Maine. Let's go", Castiel said. He reached to touch Dean's forehead, but Dean turned away.

"Whoa", Dean said backing away.

Castiel removed his hand and asked, "What?"

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving", Dean told him. Dean grabbed his stuff and the three of them got in the Impala.

Celeste slept in the backseat while Dean and Castiel rode up front.

* * *

When they got to Maine, they stopped so Dean could change into a suit and Dean and Celeste could eat.

They pulled up to a police station.

Celeste got out.

Both Dean and Castiel turned to her.

"I know. I know. 'Stay here'", she said imitating both guy's deep voices.

"And we're here why?" Dean asked Castiel.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel", Castiel told him.

"And he still has eyes? All right, what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is", Castiel answered.

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?" Dean asked him.

"Why not?" Castiel asked.

"Because we're humans", Dean told him. Dean pulled out another fake ID and stashed it inside Castiel's coat.

Celeste pushed Dean out of the way.

He watched as she lovingly adjusted Castiel's coat and tie. "Geez woman", Dean snapped.

"There. All better", Celeste said.

Castiel smiled and kissed her head.

"When humans want something really, really bad, we lie", Dean told him.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because that's how you become President", Dean said sarcastically.

Castiel kissed Celeste temple and left with Dean.

Celeste pulled out her phone and checked her text messages.

There were 3 from Gabriel.

_How are you feeling?_

_Celeste, why aren't you answering?_

_Where are you?_

* * *

She looked up and saw Dean and Castiel walking towards her. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"He's a St. Pete's", Dean said.

"A hospital?" Celeste asked, "Why would an archangel be at a hospital?"

"I don't think it's him. I think it's his vessel", Castiel told her.

"Well, let's go", she said getting in the Impala.

* * *

The three stood outside Donnie's room.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore", Dean said.

"Celeste was right. It's just an empty vessel", Castiel said.

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?" Dean asked.

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you", Castiel told him.

Dean looked away.

Celeste reached over and rubbed his arm in comfort.

* * *

They drove to an abandoned house.

When they pulled up, Castiel was gone.

Celeste and Dean got out of the Impala and went inside.

Dean set his dad's journal down on the table and turned.

Castiel stood there holding a ceramic jar.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked him.

"Jerusalem", Castiel told him.

"Oh, how was it?" Dean asked.

"Arid", Castiel said. He set the jar on the table.

"What's that?" Celeste asked.

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare", Castiel said sitting down.

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean asked.

"No", Castiel said.

"So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" Dean asked.

"Sunrise", Castiel told him.

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean asked.

"No, it's harder", Castiel said.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked.

"You do", Castiel told Dean.

Celeste's heart beat picked up when she noticed that Castiel didn't mention her.

"So odds are you and Celeste are dead tomorrow", Dean said.

"Yes", Castiel said with a hint of sadness in his voices.

"Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?" Dean asked.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly", Castiel said.

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Dean asked.

Castiel glanced at Celeste and looked away.

"You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least? What about Celeste?" Dean asked.

"He respects me too much", Celeste told Dean.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean asked.

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel said.

"Dean wait…" Celeste said. She walked over to Castiel and pulled him up.

They went upstairs and found a bedroom.

"Celeste…" Castiel started to say.

"Trust me Cass", she said. She pushed Castiel to the bed until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell back.

His cheeks turned red and Celeste laughed at him.

She crawled on top of him and connected their lips.

Their kissing turned passionate and Castiel's hands found their way into Celeste's hair.

Celeste found her hips rocking into Castiel's, which brought soft moans from him. She pulled away and sat up. She looked down at Castiel and found his blue eyes had darkened and he was panting. She ran a hand through her hair to calm herself down. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. She started kissing his lips and moved down to his jaw line and to his neck. She slowly kissed down his chest.

Castiel raised up on his elbows and watched Celeste.

Celeste kept her eyes locked with Castiel's.

* * *

Dean heard footsteps.

Castiel and Celeste entered the kitchen.

Dean noticed Castiel's rumpled clothing and Celeste's messed up hair.

Celeste looked at herself in a mirror. She blushed and quickly wiped her mouth and fixed her hair.

Dean smiled, knowing exactly what the couple had done.

* * *

The next morning, Castiel and Celeste zapped themselves into Donnie's room.

Dean slipped into the room.

Castiel poured the Holy Oil around Donnie's wheelchair. "When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies", Castiel told Dean.

"What about nephilim?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea", Castiel said.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of Holy Fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?" Dean asked.

"Very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial", Castiel said. Castiel leaned down next to Donnie's ear and started to chant in what Celeste assumed to be Enochian. "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard", Castiel said.

Celeste smiled at the courage in her angel.

Castiel left the oil circle.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked.

"Be ready", Castiel told him. Castiel lit a match and dropped it on the oil which burst into a ring of flame.

* * *

"Well that's a day I'll never get back", Dean said as the three drove up to the abandoned house.

They got out and went inside.

"Dean, wait", Castiel said.

There was a bright light. Donnie was in the kitchen with wings made out of lightning.

All the light-bulbs shattered.

"Castiel", Raphael said, "And Celeste. The little nephilim".

"Raphael", Castiel and Celeste said together.

The three walked closer, Celeste lingering behind Castiel.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room", Dean said.

"And the Eastern Seaboard", Raphael said.

Lightning flashed outside.

"It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now", Raphael said.

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cass and Celeste back to life and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean", Dean said.

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are. I cannot touch the nephilim. She has an archangel on her shoulder", Raphael said.

Dean and Castiel looked her at.

Celeste simply shrugged.

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare", Castiel said.

"But I will take him to Michael", Raphael said.

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you", Dean told him grabbing a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Raphael asked Dean.

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious", Dean said.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination", Raphael said.

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing", Dean said.

"What?" Raphael asked.

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch", Dean said dropping his lit lighter.

A Holy ring of Fire appeared around Raphael.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea", Dean told him.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead", Raphael told him, "He's gone for good".

"You're lying", Castiel said.

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?" Raphael asked.

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy", Raphael warned.

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse", Dean said.

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run", Raphael said.

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?" Dean asked.

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe", Raphael said with emotion in his voice.

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?" Dean asked.

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise", Raphael told him.

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?" Dean asked.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get", Raphael said as the windows burst in.

Celeste's wings shot out to protect herself.

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Castiel asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael said.

"No", Castiel said.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up", Raphael said.

"Let's go", Castiel told Dean and Celeste.

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you and your little nephilim", Raphael said.

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch", Castiel said leaving.

"What he said", Dean said and followed Castiel out.

Celeste and Raphael stood staring at each other.

"You don't know who your father is do you?" Raphael asked, "You will be so powerful".

"When I do, know that I'm on the side of the humans. If a war comes, you _will _lose. I'll make sure of it", she told him and left.

* * *

"You okay?" Dean asked Castiel as they drove.

Castiel was silent.

"Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers", Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cass, what do you believe?" Dean asked him.

"I believe he's out there", Castiel told him.

"Good. Go find him", Dean said.

"What about you?" Castiel asked.

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am. I'm really good", Dean said.

"Even without your brother?" Castiel asked.

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy", Dean said.

He looked over and Castiel was gone. He saw that Celeste was still in the back seat. "Aren't you going to fly away?" he asked. Dean heard the flutter of wings and knew she was gone.

* * *

Celeste appeared in Gabriel's bedroom.

"Jeez Celeste", Gabriel said.

"I met Raphael today", she said sitting on his bed, "He asked me if I knew who my real father was and then told me I would be very powerful one day. What did he mean? I know you know Gabriel. You're an archangel. You have to know".

"Celeste, it's late. Go to bed", he told her.

"Please Gabriel", she begged.

"Celeste…I can't", he told her, "When the time is right, you will know".

"When will the time be right?" she asked.

"Time will decide that", Gabriel told her, "Now go to bed".

Celeste sighed and got up. "Night Gabriel", she said.

"Goodnight sweetheart", he told her.

She left the bedroom and Gabriel sighed.


	4. 2014

Chapter 4

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

* * *

"We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in _the_ Colt?" Dean asked.

"We are", Castiel said.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?" Dean asked as a car drove past Castiel.

"What? What? Did—I didn't—I didn't get that", Castiel said.

Dean laughed and said, "You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped".

"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes", Castiel said.

"Minutes? Why aren't you using Celeste's phone?" Dean asked.

"Celeste is back home. She's sick", Castiel said, "The stubborn girl refuses to let me help her".

"Okay, all right. I'm—I'm telling you, Cass, the mooks have melted down the gun by now", Dean told him.

"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it", Castiel said.

"Okay. Where do we start?" Dean asked.

"Where are you now?" Castiel asked him.

"Kansas City", Dean told him. He grabbed the room key and said, "Century Hotel, room 113".

"I'll be there immediately", Castiel said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do", Dean said.

"What stuff?" Castiel asked.

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Castiel agreed.

"Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning", Dean said.

"Yes. I'll just…" Castiel said.

Dean hung up before Castiel could finish.

"…wait here, then", Castiel finished.

* * *

Dean ended up being sent to 2014 by Zachariah. Dean went by Bobby's house and found a picture.

Castiel, Bobby, Celeste, and several other people stood in front of a sign that said, "Camp Chitaqua".

He ended up being kidnapped a future version of himself and found Chuck. "Hey, Chuck, is...Cass still here? What about Celeste?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I don't think Cass or Celeste are going anywhere", Future!Chuck told him.

Dean entered another cabin. He found Castiel sat in a circle with several women.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical", he said. Castiel spotted Dean and said, "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?"

The women got up and left.

"You're all so beautiful", Castiel remarked.

A future version of Celeste came out of the back and smacked Castiel on the back of the head. "Ouch. I didn't mean it", Castiel said.

"Uh huh", she said rolling her eyes as Castiel sheepishly smiled.

Castiel stood up and stretched.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean asked him.

"Hippie, father, husband", Celeste said naming off titles.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me", Castiel told him turning around.

"Cass, we got to talk", Dean said.

"Whoa. Strange", Castiel said.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway", Castiel said.

Celeste stepped up to Dean and placed her hand on his cheek. "He's right. You're different", Celeste said cocking her head to the side like Past!Castiel did when he was confused about something.

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly", Dean said.

"What year are you from?" Castiel asked.

"2009", Dean told him.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" Castiel asked.

"Yes", Dean asked.

"Interesting", Celeste said.

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?" Dean asked.

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice", Castiel told him laughing.

Dean looked to Celeste.

"Sorry. No wings either", she said.

"What, are you stoned?" Dean asked Castiel.

"The idiot's always stoned", Celeste said as Castiel said, "Uh, generally, yeah".

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Life", Castiel answered.

A shrill cry of, "Mama!" rang out.

"In the living room sweetheart", Celeste called.

A little girl with dark blonde curls and bright blue eyes came running in.

Celeste picked up the little girl.

"Uncle Dean!" the little girl said.

"Dean, meet Gabrielle", Celeste said. She shifted Gabrielle to her hip and Dean noticed the small bump of her stomach.

* * *

"You know I hate it when you leave", Celeste told Castiel.

"I'll be fine", he said petting her hair.

"Cass…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Tell Gabby I love her", Castiel told Celeste.

She nodded and hugged him.

Dean could see that the two, after all they'd be through, still were completely and utterly in love with each other.

Celeste pulled back and kissed Castiel. "I love you", she said.

"I love you too, my angel. More than anything", he said. He grabbed his stuff and Celeste turned to Dean.

"You keep him alive. For both our sakes", Celeste said setting her hand on her stomach.

"I will", Dean said and followed Castiel out of the cabin.

* * *

Later that night, Dean was riding in Future!Castiel's car.

Castiel took some pills.

"Let me see those", Dean said.

"You want some?" Castiel asked him handing him the pill bottle.

"Amphetamines?" Dean asked.

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe", Castiel said.

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cass. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but—what's going on—w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?" Dean asked.

Castiel laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore", Castiel told him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I went mortal. Celeste followed", Castiel said.

"What do you mean? How?" Dean said.

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of— psshhew!—drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months", Castiel told him.

"Wow", Dean said.

"Yeah", Castiel said.

"So, you and Celeste are human. Well, welcome to the club", Dean told him.

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. Celeste…that's another story for another time. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. If it wasn't for Celeste and our daughters, I would've given up", Castiel said.

"Two daughters?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Gabrielle's about 4. Celeste, if you couldn't tell, is pregnant with our second daughter. I'm glad it's another girl. If we ever had a boy, I'm sure she'd name it Dean", Castiel told him.

"So and you Celeste are married…" Dean said.

"Yeah. Going on 4 years", Castiel said, "She's the only constant thing in my life. My light. My angel".

"Dude, you're still as in love as in the past", Dean told him.

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled. "That's good to know. When you go back, don't tell her about what you saw. Please", Castiel begged.

"I won't", Dean said, "Trust me".

* * *

When Dean returned, he found Zachariah waiting for him. He was suddenly standing on the side on the road. Dean turned and saw Castiel. "That's pretty nice timing, Cass", Dean said.

"We had an appointment", Castiel said.

Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Don't ever change. And you and Celeste…" Dean trailed off, not having the heart to tell his best friend that he was going to marry the girl of his dreams and have two beautiful girls.

"How did Zachariah find you?" Castiel asked him.

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean said. He pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked him.

"Something I should have done in the first place" Dean said. He dialed Sam's number as Castiel wondered what Dean was going to say to him.

* * *

**Bonus points to the readers who can answer these two question correctly:**

**1. Who is Gabrielle named after?**

**2. What is the name of Celeste and Castiel's second daughter? HINT: Cal_ (7 letters)**


	5. Jesse: The Antichrist

Chapter 5

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

* * *

"So, now what?" Sam asked.

"We need help", Dean told him. He pulled out his phone and called Castiel, who stopped by Celeste's house to get her.

Sam and Dean entered the motel room to find Castiel and a messy haired Celeste waiting for them.

"What happened to you? Get your hair caught in a blender?" Dean asked Celeste.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd throw you across the room", Celeste snapped.

"I take it you got our message", Sam said. Sam sat down at the table as Dean closed the door.

"It's lucky you found the boy", Castiel said.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him?" Dean asked.

"Kill him", Castiel said.

Sam paused in the middle of loosening his tie and Celeste stopped brushing her hair.

All three of them stared at Castiel and he simply stared back.

"Cass", Dean said.

"He's a child", Celeste told him.

"This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist", Castiel told them. Castiel sat down on the whoopee cushion. "That wasn't me", Castiel said.

Celeste ran a hand over her eyes and said, "You are such a child".

Dean simply smiled. "Who put that there?" Dean asked.

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Sam asked.

Castiel sighed and said, "No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right".

"That's comforting", Celeste remarked, going back to brushing her hair.

"The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven", Castiel said.

"So by heaven's standards I could be considered a weapon?" Celeste asked turning to the three males.

"No. You're just a nephilim", Castiel told her.

"Just a nephilim. _Just a nephilim_!" Celeste shrieked, "In the Dark Days, nephilims always went dark side! That's why they were killed!"

"Celeste, please calm down", Castiel said.

"Do not tell me to calm Castiel", she snapped, "I can't and will not calm down. Jesse is a child".

"He is demon spawn", Castiel said standing up and turning to her.

"By heaven's standards I am too. Is that you're trying to say?!" Celeste yelled.

Castiel sighed and raised his hand to her forehead.

She gasped and slapped Castiel.

The angel and the nephilim stared at each other for a moment before Dean said, "Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?"

Castiel turned from Celeste and sat back down at the table.

Celeste turned her back on Castiel and tried to calm her emotions.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking", Castiel told him.

"And they lost him because?" Dean asked.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now", Castiel supplied.

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved", Dean said.

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven", Castiel said, "Including the nephilims".

Celeste turned at the word nephilims, plural. "There are more? More of me?" she asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?" Dean asked.

"We cannot allow that to happen", Castiel said.

"Hell yeah we can't let that happen", Celeste said, "But I'm not saying the boy has to die".

Sam stood up. "Celeste is right. We're the good guys. We—we don't just—kill children", Sam said.

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war", Castiel said standing up also.

"Things change", Sam said.

Dean stepped forward and placed a hand on Sam's arm, putting himself between his brother and the angel.

Celeste stepped forward and did the same with Castiel.

"Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do", Dean said.

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world", Castiel told them.

"So we…" Dean said.

"So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side—fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him—what he is, the apocalypse, everything—he might make the right choice", Sam suggested.

There was a long pause.

"You didn't. And I can't take that chance", Castiel said.

Sam glared at Castiel vanished. Sam sighed and said, "Damn it".

Dean and Sam looked at Celeste.

"Fine! I'll go after him", she sighed and vanished.

* * *

Celeste found herself in a house. She saw Castiel standing in front of Jesse.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you", Castiel said.

She could see Ruby's knife in his hand behind his back.

Jesse backed away from Castiel and yelled, "Mom! Dad!"

Shivers ran down her spine as she saw herself in the little boy when she had the car crash.

"Your mother and father are sleeping. I assure you, they won't wake until morning", Castiel told him, "I'm sorry". Castiel raised the knife.

"Cass, no!" Celeste yelled. She watched as Castiel shrunk to the size of an action figure.

Sam and Dean kicked in the front door and found Celeste and Jesse standing there.

"Was there a guy here? In a trench coat?" Dean asked Jesse.

Jesse pointed at the floor were the Castiel action figure sat holding a knife.

Dean picked up the Castiel action figure and handed it to Celeste.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked Dean.

"Him? No", Dean said.

"I did that. But how did I do that?" Jesse asked.

"You're a superhero", Dean said.

"I am?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman—minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my—my partner and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil", Dean lied.

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse asked.

"Exactly like the X-Men", Dean lied again, "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to—he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?" Dean was flung against the wall as Jesse's possessed mother walked in.

"They're lying to you", the demon said.

Sam stood up and the demon pinned Sam to the wall next to Dean.

The demon looked at Celeste.

"What's the matter nephilim? Don't have the juice?" the demon taunted.

Celeste thrust her hand up and willed her light to come out to smite the demon. The light would reach her fingertips and stop.

"Didn't think so", the demon said. The demon threw Celeste into a wall.

She crumpled to the ground.

Jesse stood up.

"Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders", the demon said.

She turned to Dean. "You, on the other hand? Hurting you's encouraged", the demon said. She flicked her wrist slamming Dean against the opposite wall and back.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse yelled.

The demon leaned down to Jesse and said sweetly, "Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes".

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm your mother", she said.

"No, you're not", Jesse argued.

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us", the demon said.

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean yelled.

The demon straightened up and held up a fist to Dean.

He groaned in pain.

The demon leaned back down to Jesse. "Those people you call your parents—they lied to you, too. You're not theirs—not really", the demon told him.

"My mom and dad love me", Jesse said.

"Do they? Is—is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people—these imposters—they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much; they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero", the demon said.

"Then what am I?" Jesse asked.

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want", the demon told him.

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean yelled.

The demon held a hand up to Dean and he groaned again. "They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" the demon asked him.

Jesse clenched his fist.

The room began to rattle. A fire appeared in the fire place and the light flickered.

"See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jess", the demon said.

Things began to shatter.

"Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that—a world without lies", the demon said.

"She's right. We lied to you", Sam said.

The demon looked at Sam, her eyes black.

"But I'll tell you the truth", Sam said.

The demon raises a fist.

Celeste heard something crunch.

The demon was choking Sam.

"I just want...to tell..." Sam said.

"Stop it", Jesse told the demon.

Sam dropped to the floor gasping.

"I want to hear what he has to say", Jesse said.

"You're stronger than I thought", the demon said.

Sam stood up and walked over to Celeste. He helped her up. "We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother, Dean. W-we hunt monsters", Sam told him, "This is Celeste. She's a nephilim. Half angel and half human. She knows what it's like to be different. To not have anyone understand you".

"Except when you are the monster. Right, Sammy?" the demon asked.

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to—it's a demon", Sam told Jesse.

"A demon?" Jesse asked.

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him", the demon told him.

"Sit down and shut up", Jesse told the demon.

A chair scooted up behind the demon who was forced to sit in it, silent.

"There's, uh, kind of a...a war between angels and demons, and...you're a part of it", Sam told Jesse.

"I'm just a kid", Jesse said.

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die", Sam said.

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. But you're half human, too. Just like Celeste. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life", Sam said.

"Why are you telling me this?!" Jesse yelled.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't", Sam said.

Jesse thought a second then his fist and looked at the demon. "Get out of her", he said.

The chair flew back against the wall.

Black smoke poured out of the woman's mouth and vanished up the chimney.

Dean dropped to the ground panting. "How did you do that?" Dean asked.

"I just did", Jesse told him.

"Kid...you're awesome", Dean said.

"Well there goes my chance to exorcise a demon", Celeste said.

Jesse looked at his mother slumped over in the chair. "Is she gonna be all right?" he asked.

Dean looked at the woman. "Eventually", Dean said. Dean walked over to Celeste and took the Castiel action figure from her. "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?" Dean asked.

"He tried to kill me", Jesse told Dean.

"Right. Uh. But he's a—he's a good guy. He was just confused. Plus, Celeste here, is in love with him", Dean told Jesse as Celeste blushed.

The little boy said nothing.

"Okay. It's been a long night. We'll...talk about it later", Dean said. Dean placed the Castiel action figure on the mantel.

"What now?" Jesse asked.

Dean looked at Sam. "Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid", Dean told him.

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse", Sam said sitting in front of him, "You're powerful. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you…"

"A freak", Jesse finished.

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves", Sam told him as Celeste stepped up to stroke the boy's hair.

"I can't stay here, can I?" Jesse asked.

"No. The demons know where you are, and more will be coming", Dean told him.

"I won't go without my mom and dad", Jesse said.

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand—it's gonna be dangerous for them, too", Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went", Dean said.

"Where is he now?" Jesse asked.

"Dead. A demon killed him", Sam said.

Celeste gasped, not knowing that had been John Winchester's fate.

"Look, Jesse...once you're in this fight..." Dean said leaning down to Jesse, "You're in it till the end, win or lose".

"What should I do?" Jesse asked.

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know", Sam said.

"Can I go see my parents? I, I need to...say goodbye", Jesse said.

"Sure", Dean told him.

Jesse went up the stairs and never came back down.

"He's been up there a long time", Dean said.

The three went upstairs and found Jesse's bedroom empty.

"He's gone", Castiel's voice said.

"Cass!" Celeste gasped hugging Castiel.

Sam and Dean turned.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal—the ones still alive. Then he vanished", Castiel told them.

Sam noticed a note on Jesse's bed and picked it up. "Hey", Sam said.

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them, and he's sorry", Sam said.

"How do we find him?" Dean said.

"With the boy's powers, we can't. Not unless he wants to be found", Castiel told them.

* * *

Castiel took Celeste back home.

"Cass, did you mean what you said when you said 'the nephilims'? There are more?" Celeste asked him.

Castiel sighed. "There are certain places that hide nephilims. Mostly in big cities", he told her, "Get some rest". He leaned down and kissed her.

Celeste fell asleep dreaming of children like her.

* * *

**Yay! Celeste and Castiel's first lover's quarrel. The fact that there are more nephilims comes into play later in the series. I am super excited to write Changing Channels. **

**Bonus point question for the next chapter:**

**What do Sam and Dean find out about Celeste?**


	6. Gabriel: The Archangel and father

Chapter 6

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Thank you to those who answered the bonus question, be sure to answer/give your opinion on the one at the end of this chapter. Also, for those who haven't already, be sure to check out my series of one-shots called Archangel's Daughter. They are mostly Celeste/Gabriel, but other characters make appearances. **

* * *

Dean looked down and noticed the doctor's shoes. He slammed the doctor up against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy", Dean growled.

"You're crazy", the doctor told him.

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes", Dean said.

"Yeah. You're not a fan", Sam scoffed.

"It's a guilty pleasure", Dean admitted.

"Call security", the doctor said.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are", Dean told him.

Time suddenly stopped.

The doctor grinned and morphed into Gabriel.

"You guys are getting better!" Gabriel said.

"Get us the hell out of here", Dean growled.

"Or what?" Gabriel asked him. Gabriel grabbed Dean's arm and twisted.

Dean let go and held his arm.

"Don't see your wooden stakes, big guy", Gabriel said.

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick", Sam said.

"Hello? Trickster", Gabriel said circling his face with his finger, "Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?"

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets…" Gabriel said banging on the walls, "My own actors...call it my own little idiot box".

"How do we get out?" Dean asked.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question", Gabriel said.

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help", Sam said.

"Hm, let me guess. You two mutton-heads broke the world, nearly got my little girl killed in the process and you want me to sweep up your mess", Gabriel said.

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out", Sam begged.

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk", Gabriel told them.

"Survive what?" Dean asked.

"The game!" Gabriel said happily.

"What game?" Dean asked.

"You're in it", Gabriel told him.

"How do we play?" Dean asked him.

"You're playing it", Gabriel said.

"What are the rules?" Dean asked.

Gabriel said nothing. He simply raised his eyebrows, before smirking, and vanishing.

Time started back up again.

"Oh, son of a bitch", Dean growled.

* * *

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean asked.

"I don't know", Sam said as the audience applauded, "Maybe forever? We might die in here".

The brothers could hear laughter.

"How was that funny?" Dean asked, "Vultures".

Castiel entered with cuts and bruises on his face.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't have much time", Castiel told them.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got out", Castiel said.

"From where?" Dean asked.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be", Castiel told them.

"What thing—the Trickster?" Dean asked.

"If it is a trickster", Castiel said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Castiel was suddenly flung backward into the wall and hit the ground.

Gabriel appeared at the door. "Hello!" Gabriel said happily.

Castiel got up with duct tape on his mouth as the audience applauded and cheered.

"Thank you. Thank you. Please, stop", Gabriel said.

Castiel looked at Gabriel and then back to the boys.

"Hi, Castiel!" Gabriel said greeting him. Gabriel gestured at Castiel, who vanished.

"You know him?" Sam asked shocked.

"Where did you just send him?" Dean asked.

"Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe", Gabriel added, "Don't worry. I wouldn't hurt Celeste's boy toy".

"Celeste?" Sam asked himself, "What does she have to do with this?"

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it", Dean snapped.

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?" Gabriel asked him.

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?" Dean guessed.

"That's half the game", Gabriel told him.

"What's the other half?" Sam asked.

"Play your roles out there", Gabriel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael", Gabriel said in an announcer's voice, "Your celebrity death match. Play your roles".

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!" Gabriel said happily.

"We do that, the world will end", Sam told him.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that?" Gabriel asked raising his eyebrows, "Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!"

Sam glared.

"Heaven or hell, which side you on?" Dean asked.

"I'm not on either side", Gabriel said.

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?" Dean asked again.

"You listen to me, you arrogant child. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me", Gabriel said.

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch", Dean taunted.

Gabriel, who had had enough of Dean's attitude, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am", Gabriel hissed, "Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you".

"And if we don't?" Sam asked.

Gabriel grinned and said, "Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on". Gabriel snapped his fingers and the boys were transported into another T.V. show.

* * *

The day after the Winchesters thought they had successfully killed the trickster, Dean couldn't find Sam.

Dean went out to the Impala and tried to call Sam.

"It's Sam. Leave me a message", the voicemail on Sam's phone said. Dean got in the car.

"Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean asked leaving a message.

"Dean?" Sam's voice asked.

Dean looked around to find Sam wasn't in the car. "Sam? Where are you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know", Sam said. Sam and Dean realize. "Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster", Sam said.

"You think?" Dean snapped. Dean was driving down the road when he said, "Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick?"

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?" Sam guessed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You heard Cass. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster", Sam said.

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cass? Almost like he knew him", Dean said.

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer", Sam said, "I still don't know why he mentioned Celeste".

"Son of a bitch", Dean said realizing.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think I know what we're dealing with", Dean told him.

* * *

Dean pulled up to a park and pulled out the Holy Oil. He poured it in a circle. He went back to trunk and put it back.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable", Sam told him.

Dean slammed the trunk.

"Ow. You sure this is gonna work?" Sam asked.

"No, but I have no other ideas", Dean said. Dean stepped in front of the Impala. "All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" Dean yelled at the sky.

"Should I honk?" Sam asked.

Gabriel appeared from nowhere and said, "Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you".

"Eat me", Sam snapped.

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?" Gabriel asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs", Dean said.

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another", Gabriel said.

Dean looked at him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Sam got out of the car.

"Happy?" Gabriel asked him.

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asked.

"I am the Trickster", Gabriel said.

"Or maybe you're not", Dean said.

Sam dropped a lighter on the ground.

A ring of fire surrounded Gabriel.

"Maybe you've always been an angel", Dean said.

Gabriel looked at them and laughed. "A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake", Dean said.

Gabriel laughed for a moment and then stopped, realizing he's been caught.

Sam and Dean were suddenly standing back in the warehouse they had walked into.

Gabriel clapped and said, "Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass", Dean said.

"Where'd I screw up?" Gabriel asked.

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cass like you did", Sam told him.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon", Dean said.

"Meaning?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family", Dean said.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel", Gabriel said.

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam asked.

"Guilty", Gabriel said.

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up", Gabriel snapped.

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asked.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything", Gabriel told them.

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked.

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles", Dean said.

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again", Gabriel said.

"Then help us stop it", Sam begged.

"It can't be stopped", Gabriel told him.

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asked.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over and for my baby girl to be safe and happy!" Gabriel yelled.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug", Sam said.

Gabriel laughed and said, "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate".

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Gabriel whistled and said, "You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other".

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always", Gabriel said.

There was a long pause as Sam and Dean looked down and then to each other.

"No. That's not gonna happen", Dean said.

"I'm sorry. But it is", Gabriel said, "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be".

There were a few minutes of silence.

"So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cass back from wherever you stashed him", Dean demanded.

"Oh am I", Gabriel said.

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel", Dean said.

"Well I don't think Celeste would appreciate that", Gabriel told them.

"Celeste? Why are you bringing her up?" Dean asked.

A look of realization crossed Sam's face. "Oh my god", he said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"She is isn't she? Your daughter?" Sam asked Gabriel.

"What?" Dean asked, "Celeste. His daughter? No way".

"Dean, look at him. Same hair, nearly exact color eyes", Sam said.

"Her mother's eyes", Gabriel said, "The green in her eyes comes from her mother".

Before the two could ask any more question he snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared.

"Cass, you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel", Castiel said.

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful", Gabriel remarked.

Castiel glared at his fellow angel.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam", Dean said. He turned and walked away.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabriel asked.

Sam followed Dean.

"So, so what? Huh?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel turned to follow Dean.

"You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" Gabriel asked.

Dean stopped at the door and turned back. "No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family", he said. Dean pulled the fire alarm.

Gabriel looked up as the sprinklers go off.

"Don't say I never did anything for you", Dean said.

Gabriel glared as Dean and Sam leave.

Castiel looked back for a moment and followed the two boys.

When they exited the warehouse, Celeste appeared. She took one look at Castiel and rushed over to him. "Oh my god! What did Gabriel do to you?" she gasped, "Let me heal you".

"I'll be fine Celeste", Castiel told the worried nephilim.

"Why are you calling him Gabriel?" Dean asked Celeste.

"Because that's his name. Why? Didn't you know that?" she asked him. She smiled and turned back to Castiel.

Sam and Dean looked at her.

Dean could tell she was his daughter.

Her demeanor, her playfulness and how she could snap in a second.

"All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?" Dean asked.

"I think he believes it", Sam said, "You think she knows?"

"I don't think so", Dean said softly, "So what do we do?"

"I don't know", Sam said.

"Well I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show", Dean told him.

"Yeah, me too", Sam agreed.

The two got in the car and drove off.

Gabriel came out of the warehouse.

"Gabriel? You're soaking wet", she said, "What happened?"

"Nothing", he snapped glaring at Castiel, "Come on".

Celeste leaned up and kissed Castiel in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel grabbed her arm and teleported them back to the house.

"How could you involve him?" Celeste said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not now Celeste", Gabriel said grabbing a towel from the closet.

"We're going to talk about this now", Celeste snapped grabbing Gabriel's arm.

"It was Castiel's fault for interfering in the first place!" Gabriel yelled.

"You're acting like a child", Celeste told him.

"Just stop it Celeste!" Gabriel yelled turning to her with tears in his golden eyes. His voice dropped to below a whisper. "Just stop", he said.

She wrapped her arms around him as Gabriel cried.

What Dean had said was true.

He couldn't stand up to his family. He couldn't even tell the girl holding him in her arms that he was her father.

* * *

**Bonus questions for later:**

**1. How do you think Celeste will/should find out about her being Gabriel's daughter?**

**2. Who do you think will/should tell Celeste she is Gabriel's daughter?**

**3. Do you think I should kill Gabriel?**


	7. The Devil's in Carthage

Chapter 7

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-I will continue to take suggestions/opinions on the three bonus questions mentioned in the previous chapter up until Hammer of the Gods. Also, Celeste has her first 'hunter' moment.  
**

* * *

Celeste was at Bobby's house with the whole gang. She, of course, had never met Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. She watched as Ellen downed 5 shots.

"All right, big boy", she said to Castiel.

He drained all five of his shots in a row. "I think I'm starting to feel something", he said.

Jo laughed and grinned.

Celeste smiled and ran her fingers through Castiel's hair.

Sam and Dean looked at the two.

"They're so perfect together", Sam said, "They're happy".

"Let's just hope it stays that way", Dean said getting up and going into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Bobby was setting up a camera in the living room.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner", Bobby said.

Sam entered the living room first, then Ellen.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken", Ellen told him.

"Hear, hear", Sam said.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer", Bobby said.

Castiel and Celeste entered hand-in-hand while Bobby finished fiddling with a camera on a tripod.

He rolled his wheelchair back. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by", Bobby said.

Celeste stood by Castiel's side curled up with her hand on his chest, above his heart.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around", Ellen said.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth", Castiel said.

The camera flashed.

"Celeste, I need to speak with Sam and Dean for a moment", Castiel said.

"Sure. I'll be upstairs", she said.

Castiel kissed her head and Celeste left.

"What's up with the secrecy?" Dean asked.

"I know a way we can defeat the devil if this doesn't work tomorrow", Castiel said.

"Great. What is it?" Sam asked.

"Celeste", he told them.

"Celeste? Last I checked she doesn't have that kind of juice", Dean said.

"If she were to obtain the rest of her grace", Castiel said.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down", Dean said, "So she can just level up? Like become full blown angel? How exactly is that possible?"

"Well, she can sacrifice herself for a full blooded angel, even more if it's an archangel, or she can bond graces…with me", Castiel said, "It's the reason she was allowed to live".

"Bond graces?" Dean asked.

"Claim her…as my mate", Castiel said.

"You can do that?" Dean asked.

"Yes we can do that", Castiel said.

"So you're telling us that the only reason she was allowed to live was so she could save an angel?" Sam asked.

"Not just any angel", Castiel explained, "One that she cares deeply about".

"So you or Gabriel. Those are her two choices?" Dean asked.

"The thing about the sacrifice is she can't know about it. She has to do it selflessly. If she knew…she wouldn't do it and she'd be scared", Castiel said.

"What do we do?" Dean asked him.

"I honestly don't know", Castiel told them. Castiel left the room and went upstairs to where Celeste was staying.

She was brushing her hair when he entered the room. "Do you really think you can kill Lucifer?" she asked.

"We're going to try", Castiel told her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"Don't", she said softly.

Castiel knelt beside her and said, "Everything will be fine. I promise".

"You don't know that Castiel!" she yelled standing up, "Lucifer could snap his fingers and you'd be dead!"

Castiel gathered Celeste in his arms before she could start throwing a fit.

She clutched onto his trench coat. "I love you. So much", she cried.

He stroked her hair and tried to calm her as best he could.

* * *

The next morning, Celeste awoke with a heavy heart.

She met everyone downstairs. She stood next to Bobby as the group bustled around getting stuff together. She refused to meet Castiel's eyes.

Sam and Dean hugged her and then Castiel came to stand in front of her.

She stared at the ground as tears leaked from her eyes.

Castiel cupped her face in his hands and raised her face to look in her tear filled green-golden eyes. He softly kissed her lips. He could taste the salt of her tears on her lips.

Celeste reached up and grabbed onto his trench coat.

He pulled back and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and nose.

Celeste smiled and said, "I love you".

Castiel pulled away without saying it back.

She watched as Sam, Dean, Ellen, Jo, and Castiel drove off.

"They'll be fine. You'll see", Bobby told her.

* * *

Castiel entered one of the abandoned buildings.

"Hello, brother", he heard and then there was a bright white light.

When Castiel came too, he stood in a ring of Holy Fire. "Lucifer", Castiel said.

"So I take it you're here with the Winchesters", Lucifer said, "I would've thought my niece would be with you".

"I came alone", Castiel told him.

"Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile", Lucifer said.

"Yes", Castiel said.

"What was that like?" Lucifer asked.

Castiel looked around. "Um. Slow. Confining", Castiel told him.

"What a peculiar thing you are", Lucifer said.

Castiel got a good look at Lucifer. "What's wrong with your vessel?" Castiel asked.

"Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so…" Lucifer said.

"You…" Castiel said stepping forward. He stopped when he realized he was too close to the fire. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you", Castiel said.

"Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels", Lucifer said.

"You really have to ask?" Castiel asked him.

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one, along with the remaining nephilim. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine", Lucifer said.

"I'll die first", Castiel told him.

"I suppose you will", Lucifer said.

* * *

Bobby and Celeste sat in the living room.

Celeste was trying to focus on the book she was reading.

"Damn it, boys", Bobby said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Celeste asked.

"I'm getting nothing but static", he said.

Suddenly, a voice came over the radio.

"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in", Dean's voice said.

Bobby picked up the mouthpiece. "K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead", Bobby said.

"Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems", Dean said.

Bobby sighed and looked up. "It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here", Bobby said, "Is everyone all right?"

"No. It's—it's—it's Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad", Dean told him.

"Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next", Bobby said.

"Bobby, I don't think she's…" Dean said trailing off.

"I said, what do we do next, Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Right. Okay, right", Dean said.

"Now, tell me what you got", Bobby said.

Celeste took the mouthpiece from Bobby. "Dean. Where's Cass? Is he okay?" she asked.

"Cass is gone. He went missing. We think Lucifer took him", Dean told her, "He said he saw reapers".

"Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?" Bobby asked.

"I don't—he said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter?" Dean asked.

"Devil's in the details, Dean", Bobby told him.

"Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more", Ellen said.

"I don't like the sound of that", Bobby said.

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what—wh—what does that sound like?" Dean asked.

"It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual", Bobby told him. Bobby turned the pages in the book to one marked with a Post-it that said, "Seventh Seal". "I think he's planning to unleash Death", Bobby told him.

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?" Dean asked.

"As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh", Bobby said.

"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself", Dean said.

"Not this guy. This is—this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show", Bobby said.

"You have any other good news?" Dean asked.

"In a manner of speaking", Bobby said.

Bobby pulled out another book and said, "I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole".

"Where'd the massacre go down?" Dean asked.

"On the land of William Jasper's farm", Bobby told them.

The radio went dead.

A few minutes later, Celeste got up and said, "I can't just sit around here anymore".

"Celeste. Don't do anything stupid", Bobby said, but it was too late.

Celeste was gone.

* * *

She appeared in an abandoned building. She quietly made her up the stairs. She hid in a closet as she listened to Lucifer and a demon talk.

"I got the Winchesters pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?" the demon asked.

"Leave them alone", Lucifer said.

"I—I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we…" she said.

"Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason", Lucifer said stroking her face.

Castiel looked around and saw a pipe bolted to a wall. He could sense Celeste was close.

"Well, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind", Lucifer said and left.

Castiel and the demon were left alone.

The bolt in the pipe was spinning, loosening it.

"You seem pleased", Castiel said.

"We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence", the demon said.

"Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley", Castiel taunted.

"You don't know Crowley", the demon said.

"He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all", Castiel told her.

"You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine—mine walks the earth", she said.

Celeste burst out of the closet as Castiel grabbed the pipe off the wall. She took the pipe from Castiel and smacked the demon in the back of the head with it.

The demon fell across the fire and Castiel walked across her back.

Celeste leaned up and kissed Castiel before grabbing his hand.

They left the building and went to find Sam and Dean. They found them and all four of them went back to Bobby's.

"Ellen and Jo are dead", Dean told Bobby.

They watched as Bobby placed the photograph on the fire and watched it burn.

* * *

**So Satan knows about the remaining nephilim. The remaining nephilim subplot will be important later. I don't know if you guys caught the foreshadowing in this chapter. Don't worry, Celeste will find out about Gabriel being her father later.**

** Bonus questions:**

**What was I foreshadowing?**

**If Celeste sacrifices herself, who will she sacrifice herself for?**


	8. Angels are watching over you

Chapter 8

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-We see a more fierce Celeste in this chapter. Also, some of you may notice she dressed like a Shadowhunter. I found it fitting. It also comes into play later.  
**

* * *

Anna stood in the dark warehouse.

The wind blew.

"Hello? Who's there?" Anna asked.

The light bulbs burst and Anna turned slowly to find Castiel and Celeste behind her.

"Hello, Anna", Castiel said as Celeste glared at the red haired angel.

"Well. If I didn't know any better..." Anna said, "I'd say the Winchesters don't trust me".

"They do. We don't", Celeste told her.

"I wouldn't let them come", Castiel said. He began to circle Anna, while Celeste stood where she was.

Anna turned to keep facing him, knowing the young nephilim wouldn't attack her. "And why is that?" Anna asked.

"If you're out of prison, it's because they let you out. And they sent you here to do their dirty work", Castiel said.

"And what makes you so sure?" Anna asked him.

"Because I've experienced...heaven's persuasion", he told her.

"You mean when you gave me to them", Anna said.

"That was a mistake", Castiel admitted.

There was a moment of silence before Castiel said, "Anna, whatever they sent you here to do…"

"They didn't send me. I escaped", Anna told him.

"No one escapes", Castiel said.

"All these centuries, and you're underestimating me now?" Anna asked him.

"If you're not one of them, then what do you want?" Castiel asked.

"I want to help", Anna said.

"You want to help?" Castiel asked.

"Yes", Anna said.

"I don't believe that", Celeste said.

"She's right. What are doing with that knife?" Castiel asked her.

There was a long pause before Anna drew the knife. "I'm not allowed to defend myself?" Anna asked.

"Against whom? That blade doesn't work against angels. It's not like this one", Castiel said holding an angel blade.

Celeste drew her own and twirled it in her hand.

"Maybe you're not working for Heaven. But there's something you're not telling me", Castiel said.

Anna took a moment to compose herself. "Sam Winchester has to die", she said, "I'm sorry but we have no choice. He's Lucifer's vessel".

"He's not the only one", Castiel said.

"What, that guy Nick?" Anna asked.

By this point, Celeste wasn't following. She'd never heard about Nick or Sam being Lucifer's vessel.

"He's burning away as we speak. No", Anna said, "Sam is the only vessel that matters. You know what that means? If Lucifer can't take Sam, his whole plan short-circuits. No fight with Michael, no Croatoan virus. The Horsemen go back to their day jobs".

"Even if you could...kill Sam, Satan would just bring him back to life", Castiel argued.

"Not after I scatter his cells across the universe", Anna said.

Castiel turned away as Celeste gripped the handle of the angel blade.

"They'll never find him. Not all of him", Anna said.

There was a long pause.

"We'll find another way", Castiel said.

"How's that going?" Anna asked, "How's the Colt working out? Or the search for God? Is anything working? If you want to stop the devil, this is how".

"The answer's still no. Because Sam is our friend", Castiel said.

"You've changed", Anna said.

"Maybe too late, but I have", Castiel said as Celeste came to stand beside him, still gripping the angel blade in her hand. Castiel turned back to Anna. "Anna, we've been through much together…" Castiel said.

"But you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you. And don't think I won't", Celeste threatened.

Anna looked at them and then she was gone.

Castiel simply looked up.

"Come on", Celeste said putting her free hand in Castiel's, "We've got to stop her".

A second later, they were standing in the Winchester's motel room.

* * *

Celeste explained everything to the brothers while Castiel was busy drawing something on the table with a piece of chalk.

Sam sat on one of the beds and as Dean paced the room.

"Really? Anna? I don't believe it", Dean said.

"It's true", Celeste told them.

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome", Dean said.

Castiel straightened up, confused. "Who's Glenn Close?" he asked.

Celeste smiled and said, "No one of import".

"Just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits", Dean said.

"So the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam, come on", Dean said.

"We won't let her hurt you", Celeste told him.

Dean turned to look at Celeste, dressed head to toe in black like she was ready for battle. She looked fierce. If she did 'angel-up', she'd be one hell of an archangel.

Sam glanced at Dean and then back to Castiel. "Cass, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Castiel.

Castiel looked at Dean, then at Sam. "No. She's, uh, Glenn Close", he said.

Celeste rolled her eyes.

Sam looked down as Dean walked over to Castiel.

"I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam", Dean said.

"I'd really like the honor of 'ganking' her", Celeste said out loud.

All three men looked at her.

"Whoops. Said that out loud", she said, "My bad".

Of course, Dean didn't miss the little smirk on her face. "Why poke the bear?" Dean asked.

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first", Castiel said. Castiel poured oil into the bowl sitting on the table. "Zod ah ma ra la ee est la gi ro sa", he chanted in Enochian.

The bowl erupted a red flame.

Castiel stepped away from the table, almost like he was going to faint.

Celeste rushed over to him and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his back as he leaned against the back of a chair.

Sam and Dean had matching worried faces.

"You okay?" Celeste asked him softly.

Castiel weakly nodded. Castiel looked at Sam and Dean and said, "I've found her".

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Not where. When", Castiel said straightening up, "It's nineteen seventy-eight".

"What?" Sam asked standing up and joining Dean. "Why nineteen seventy-eight? I wasn't even born yet", Sam said.

"You won't be if she kills your parents", Castiel told him.

"What?" Sam asked.

Castiel slowly walked up to Dean and Sam with Celeste hovering by his side. "Anna can't get to you because of Celeste and I. So she's going after them", Castiel explained.

"Take us back right now", Dean said.

"And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone", Castiel said.

"Like hell you are", Celeste said.

"They're our parents. Cass, we're going", Dean said.

"It's not that easy", Castiel said walking a few steps away.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal", Castiel explained.

"Which got cut off", Sam said.

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less…" Castiel said shaking his head, "It'll weaken me".

"I'll help you", Celeste told Castiel.

"No", he said quickly, "If I'm too weak to do it, you might be killed if you try and use that much power".

The two stared at each other until Celeste sighed and said, "Fine".

Dean walked up to the couple. "They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna... I mean if we can set things right, we have to try", Dean said.

Castiel shook his head. Castiel grabbed a bag and packed the Holy Oil, along with his angel killing knife.

Celeste grabbed her own angel blade, plus a normal blade slipped them into the holster on her back.

"Ready?" Castiel asked.

Sam took the bag from Castiel and threw it over his shoulder. "Not really", Sam said.

"Bend your knees", Dean said before Castiel touched their foreheads with his fingers.

He grabbed Celeste's hand and transported them back in time.

* * *

When the two landed, Castiel hit the ground.

Celeste helped him lean up against the closest car. "Cass?" she asked, fighting back the urge to puke.

Sam and Dean rushed over to them.

"Hey", Dean said.

"Hey, hey, hey", Sam said quickly.

"Take it easy. Take it easy. Are you all right?" Dean asked him.

Celeste fought back the urge to slap Dean.

"I'm fine. I'm much better than I expected", Castiel said.

Sam, Dean, and Celeste tried to help Castiel up.

He ended up spitting up blood and passing out.

"Cass!" Celeste said, extremely worried by this point.

Sam put his hand in front of Castiel's mouth. "He's breathing. Sort of. What do we do?" he asked.

"There's a hotel", Celeste said, "You guys go on. I'll try to catch up later".

"Are you sure you got him?" Sam asked.

She glared at him.

"Okay", he said. Dean went inside with her and paid for 5 nights in the honeymoon suite and helped Celeste get Castiel up the stairs. "Have fun you two", Dean teased.

Celeste grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and started to clean him up.

* * *

"I mean, the mustaches alone..." Sam said when Dean came out of the hotel.

"So I paid for Cass and Celeste for five nights up in the, uh, honeymoon suite. I told the manager, 'Do not disturb no matter what.' You know what he said to me? 'Yeah. Don't sweat it. Want to buy some dope?'" Dean said.

Sam snorted.

"Dope. We ought to stick around here, buy some stock in Microsoft", Dean said.

"Yeah, we might have to if Cass doesn't recover. Is he all right?" Sam asked.

"What do I look like—Dr. Angel, Medicine Woman?" Dean asked him, "He'll wake up. Celeste will make sure of it. He's, you know, tough for a little nerdy dude with wings", Dean said.

* * *

When Castiel came to, Celeste was gently dabbing his forehead with a cold washcloth.

"Welcome back to the Land of the Living", she said.

"Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked weakly.

"On their way to see their parents", she told him. She placed the washcloth in a bowl on the bed stand. "I was so worried", she said running her fingers through his hair.

"I'll be fine", he said softly.

"Coughing up blood doesn't sound fine to me", she said turning away from him.

Castiel reached over and covered her hand with his.

Celeste smiled and turned back to him, only to find him sleeping. She kicked off her shoes and curled up with her head on his chest.

It was nice to have some peace and quiet and not have to worry about anything.

* * *

Anna ripped a fixture from the wall and stabbed Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

Sam slumped to the floor, dead.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

Anna turned to Mary. "I'm really sorry", Anna told her.

John entered the room. "Anna", John said in a deeper voice.

"Michael", Anna said.

Before Michael could do anything, a blade came through Anna's stomach. Anna's grace was ripped from her body and dropped to the ground as the blade was pulled from her abdomen.

Celeste stood behind her. She wiped the blood on her black jacket and turned to Michael.

"Celeste", Michael said.

Celeste dropped into a bow and said, "Michael".

Michael smiled at her attitude.

Just her father's.

Michael turned to Uriel.

"Michael. I didn't know", Uriel said.

"Goodbye, Uriel", Michael said snapping his fingers.

Uriel disappeared.

"What did you do to John?" Mary asked.

"John is fine", Michael said.

"Who—what are you?" Mary asked.

"Shh..." Michael said touching her forehead.

Mary fell to the ground unconscious.

Michael turned to Dean. "Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Fix him", Dean said pointing at Sam.

"First...we talk. Then I fix your darling little Sammy", Michael said.

"How'd you get in my dad, anyway?" Dean asked.

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes", Michael told him.

"I guess they oversold me being your one and only vessel", Dean said.

"You're my true vessel but not my only one", Michael said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It's a bloodline", Michael explained.

"A bloodline?" Dean asked.

"Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood", Michael told him.

"Awesome. Six degrees of Heaven Bacon. What do you want with me?" Dean asked.

"You really don't know the answer to that?" Michael asked him.

"Well, you know I ain't gonna say yes, so why are you here? What do you want with me?!" Dean yelled.

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do", Michael said.

"Oh, I get it. You got beef with your brother. Well, get some therapy, pal. Don't take it out on my planet!" Dean yelled.

"You're wrong. Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me. But still...I don't want this any more than you would want to kill Sam", Michael said. Michael turned away and Celeste noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes. "You know, my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand, and I still love him", Michael said. He turned back to Dean and said, "But I am going to kill him because it is right and I have to".

"Oh, because God says so?" Dean asked him.

"Yes. From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end", Michael told him.

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says", Dean said.

"Yes, because I am a good son", Michael said.

"Okay, well, trust me, pal. Take it from someone who knows—that is a dead-end street", Dean told him.

"And you think you know better than my father? One unimportant little man. What makes you think you get to choose?" Michael asked Dean.

"Because I got to believe that I can choose what I do with my unimportant little life" Dean said.

"You're wrong. You know how I know?" Michael asked.

"Because you're an archangel and archangels know everything", Celeste said.

"No. Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's not random. It's not chance. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will's an illusion, Dean. That's why you're going to say yes. Oh, buck up. It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you", Michael told Dean.

"Well, what about my dad?" Dean asked.

"Better than new. In fact, I'm gonna do your mom and your dad a favor", Michael said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Scrub their minds. They won't remember me or you or Celeste", Michael said.

"You can't do that", Dean snapped.

"I'm just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her family…" Michael said.

"She's gonna walk right into that nursery!" Dean yelled.

"Obviously", Michael said, "And you always knew that was going to play out one way or another. You can't fight City Hall". Michael went over to Sam and pressed two fingers to his forehead.

Sam vanished.

Michael stood up. "He's home. Safe and sound. Your turn. I'll see you soon, Dean", he said pressing two fingers to Dean's forehead.

Michael turned to Celeste. He walked up to her and stood directly in front of her. "My, you've grown into a beautiful woman", he said brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Cut the sweet talk", she said slapping his hand away.

"I understand why you must hate me", he said sadly.

"You understand?! You left me in a car to die! You stopped Gabriel from rescuing me!" she yelled at him.

"I wanted to see if you would have the drive to live. I admit I was mistaken. I misjudged you. You will be so powerful one day", he told her.

"Raphael said that too, but I still don't understand", she said.

"You will in time", he said.

"I want to understand now", she told him.

"It is coming", he said. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

From the moment his lips touched her forehead, she felt love.

The kind of love you get from your family.

"I will see you soon", he said.

"Please help Castiel get home", she begged.

"I will", he said. He brushed his fingertips across her forehead and she was back in Sam and Dean's motel room.

* * *

The next day, Celeste was beginning to worry.

Michael had promised her that he would get Castiel home.

Castiel suddenly appeared in the room.

"Cass!" Celeste exclaimed.

Sam ran up to help Castiel stay up right.

Dean ran up next.

"Hey. Hey, hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa", Sam said.

"Cass!" Dean said.

"We got you", Sam told him.

"You son of a bitch. You made it", Dean said.

"I...I did? I'm very surprised", Castiel said. Castiel collapsed.

"Whoa! You're okay", Sam said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa", Dean said, "Bed?"

"Yeah, yeah", Sam said.

"I thought you were taking care of him", Dean scolded Celeste.

"Not now Dean", she said.

He sighed and left Celeste and Castiel alone.

As Celeste held Castiel's hand, she thanked Michael for getting her beloved home safely.

The rest of the night, Celeste held Castiel's hand and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Do you guys like the more fierce Celeste? I was trying to hint at something in this chapter.**


	9. Valentine's Day

Chapter 9

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-I'm not really proud of this chapter, parts of it I like, others, I just don't. Also, this chapter is slightly M rated.**

**Chapter songs:**

**(Kissed You) Goodnight-Gloriana (For Gabriel and Tabitha)**

**I Melt-Rascal Flatts (For Celeste and Castiel bonus scene)**

* * *

Gabriel woke up with a heavy heart.

It was Valentine's Day.

He sat up and grabbed a picture of him and Celeste's mother Tabitha.

19 years to the day, Celeste had been conceived.

* * *

_Gabriel walked Tabitha to her door._

_ "I had fun tonight", she said._

_ "Yeah. Me too", Gabriel told her._

_ "Well…goodnight", Tabitha said. _

_"Goodnight Tabitha", he said. _

_Tabitha just stared at him waiting for him to kiss her. _

_When he didn't, she went inside and locked the door. Gabriel got in his car and waited until the porch light was turned off._

_ Tabitha stood inside looking out the window, wondering what had gone wrong._

_ He started the car and sat there thinking. He should have kissed her. _

_She was waiting for it, he knew. _

_He cursed under his breath and turned off the car. He got up and ran back up to the front porch._

_ Tabitha hurriedly opened the door and met him on the front porch. _

_Gabriel grabbed her face and kissed her._

_ Tabitha's arms went up around his neck. _

_Gabriel lightly pushed her up against the side of the house. _

_When they broke apart, they were panting._

_ "Come inside", Tabitha begged. _

_Gabriel knew he shouldn't, but he didn't care by this point. _

_Tabitha dragged him inside, where they struggled to get to the bedroom._

_ Clothes were shed along the way. _

_It had been the best night of his life._

* * *

Gabriel's eyes filled with tears as he remembered.

He knew she was pregnant the moment it happened. He got up and went downstairs. He found a buffet of treats on the kitchen table.

"Surprise!" Celeste said happily.

He may have lost Tabitha, but at least he had Celeste. "Where's Cass?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm meeting him later", she told him, "Here! I made them myself". She held up a container of chocolate covered strawberries.

He smiled and took a bite of one.

"Happy Valentine's Day", she said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Baby Girl", Gabriel said hugging her.

* * *

"Hey", Dean said handing Sam a heart, "Be my Valentine?"

Sam rolled his eyes until he noticed something. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter. Oh, no", Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think it's Enochian", Sam said.

"You mean like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I don't know", Sam said.

"Ah, hell", Dean said. He pulled out his phone. "Cass, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31-c, basement level...St. James medical center", Dean said.

Castiel appeared with Celeste by his side, also the phone.

"I'm there now", he said.

Celeste giggled.

"Yeah, I get that", Dean said.

"I'm gonna hang up now", Castiel said.

"Right", Dean said.

They both hung up.

"The reason we called is because we saw these marks on these hearts and they look angelic", Sam said.

Castiel picked up one of the hearts. "You're right, Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well…" Castiel told them.

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam said.

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate", Castiel said keeping his eyes on Celeste who was sucking on a lollipop.

Their eyes met and Celeste blushed, knowing exactly what was on Castiel's mind.

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean asked.

"Well, your people call them 'Cupid'", Castiel said.

"A what?" Sam asked.

"What human myth has mistaken for "Cupid" is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third-class", Castiel explained.

"Cherub?" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them", Castiel said.

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean asked.

"They're not incontinent", Castiel said.

"Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying…" Sam said.

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him-before he kills again", Castiel snapped.

"Naturally", Sam said.

"Of course we do", Dean said.

Sam and Dean boxed up the organs and put them back.

They left the room, leaving Castiel and Celeste alone.

He walked over to Celeste, pulled the lollipop out her mouth, and kissed her.

She eagerly kissed back.

When Castiel pulled away, Celeste still had her eyes closed.

Her eyes fluttered open.

Castiel held up the lollipop.

She leaned forward, keeping her eyes on Castiel's, and closed her lips around it. She gave him a small smile as he let go.

They followed Sam and Dean to the Impala and drove to a local restaurant.

* * *

The waitress gave Dean a cheeseburger and Sam a salad.

"So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked Castiel.

Celeste had her head on Castiel's shoulder.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of garden the Cupid will come to- to pollinate", Castiel told them.

Dean put his cheeseburger down.

"Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" Sam asked him.

"No. What? I'm not hungry", Dean said.

"He's here", Castiel said.

"Where? I don't see anything", Sam said.

"There", Castiel said looking at a couple in a booth.

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean asked.

"Meet me in the back", Castiel said and vanished.

Celeste stared at the spot where Castiel used to be. She got up and followed the brothers to the back room.

They found Castiel standing with his hand out.

"Cass, where is he?" Sam asked.

Celeste walked up to Castiel and placed her hand in his.

"I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana", Castiel said in Enochian, "Manifest yourself".

"So, where is he?" Dean asked.

Cupid appeared behind Dean and hugged him. "Here I am!" he said happily.

"Help!" Dean said.

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is", Cupid said. He dropped Dean and walked over to Castiel. "Hello, you!" he said hugging Castiel. Cupid turned to Celeste next and gently hugged her.

"Get off of me!" she yelled, pushing him back with her power. She leaned in towards Castiel and Castiel placed his hands on her waist.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Castiel said, now gently rubbing Celeste's back.

Cupid turned to Sam and said, "And look at you, huh?"

Sam turned away, but Cupid appeared in front of and hugged him too.

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean said.

"This is... Their handshake", Castiel said.

"I don't like it", Dean said.

"No one likes it", Castiel said.

After Cupid was done hugging Sam, he turned to Castiel. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked him.

"Doing what?" Cupid asked.

"Your targets- the ones you've marked-They're slaughtering each other", Castiel told him.

"What? They are?" Cupid asked.

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" Dean yelled.

"What we don't know is why", Castiel said.

"You think that I-Well, uh...I don't know what to say", Cupid said starting to cry.

"Should...Should somebody maybe... go talk to him?" Sam asked.

All three men turned to Celeste.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Cupid. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings", she said softly, "We just want to help these people before it happens again".

He sniffled and said, "You're very nice". He turned to Castiel, Dean, and Sam and said, "Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!"

"Yes, yes. Of course. I, uh...I have no idea what you're saying", Castiel said.

"I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders. Please brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see", Cupid said.

Castiel read Cupid's mind and then turned to the rest of them. "He's telling the truth", Castiel told them.

"Jiminy Christmas. Thank you", Cupid said.

"Wait, wait, you said-You said you were just following orders?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hmm", Cupid said.

"Whose orders?" Dean asked.

"Whose?" Cupid asked laughing, "Heaven, silly. Heaven".

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asked.

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours", Cupid told Dean.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester-Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement. Mm", Cupid said. He looked at Celeste and Castiel. "Didn't quite see you two coming though", Cupid said.

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean asked.

"Well, not me, but... Yeah. Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them-Perfect couple", Cupid said.

"Perfect?" Dean asked.

"Yeah", Cupid said.

"They're dead!" Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be. A match made in heaven- heaven!" Cupid said singing.

Dean punched Cupid. "Son of a bitch!" Dean said as Cupid disappeared. "Where is he? Where'd he go?!" Dean growled.

"I believe you upset him", Castiel said.

"Upset him?!" Dean yelled.

As Dean and Sam began to argue, Celeste, unable to control herself any longer, grabbed Castiel's neck and kissed him.

Castiel kissed her back.

The two stood there kissing for a few minutes, until Sam turned around.

"Uh Dean. I think we have bigger problems", Sam said.

Dean turned and saw the two. "Cass!" Dean yelled.

Castiel pulled back.

Celeste set her head on Castiel's chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry. I…don't know what came over me", Castiel said as Celeste blushed.

* * *

Castiel and Celeste met Sam and Dean in their motel room later.

Celeste once again had a lollipop in her mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"It's a human soul. It's starting to make sense", Castiel told them.

"Now, what about that makes sense?" Sam asked.

"And since when can you and Celeste not keep your hands to yourself?" Dean asked.

Celeste blushed when she realized that she had been holding onto Castiel's arm the whole time.

"It's a clue, actually", Castiel said.

"For what?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact. Specifically…famine", Castiel explained.

"Famine? As- as in the horseman?" Sam asked.

"Great. Th- th-that's freaking great", Dean said.

"I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food", Sam said.

"Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something-Sex, attention, drugs, love..." Castiel said, his eyes flitting to Celeste.

"Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up", Dean said.

"Right. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it", Castiel said.

"Okay, but what about you and Celeste?" Dean asked.

"We've yet to sleep together", Celeste said as Castiel blushed.

"I believe it is affecting us differently, because we're angelic beings", Castiel said.

"So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Dean asked.

"And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air", Castiel recited.

"If you can memorize bible verses, I'll have you memorize Shakespeare", Celeste said grabbing Castiel's tie.

"Oh really?" Castiel asked her smirking.

She pulled him down by his tie and kissed him.

"Can we focus for like two minutes?!" Dean snapped.

Castiel pulled back and said, "Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims".

"So, that's what was in the briefcase-The Twinkie dude's soul?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready", Castiel told them.

"Ready for what?" Sam asked.

"To March across the land", Castiel said.

Sam walked over to the sink and wiped his face with a cold washcloth.

* * *

"Famine?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Castiel said as Celeste ran her fingers through his hair.

"So, what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Dean asked.

"We should stop it", Castiel said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. How?" Dean asked.

"How did you stop the last horseman you met?" Castiel asked him.

"War got his mojo from this ring. And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?" Dean asked.

"I know he does", Castiel said sitting up.

"Well, okay. L- let's track him down and get to chopping", Dean said.

"Yeah", Castiel eyeing Celeste sadly.

"What are you an insecure teenage girl?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I take offense to that", Celeste snapped.

"Well, I need your boyfriend. I can't afford to have you there distracting him", Dean said.

"Fine!" Celeste snapped and vanished.

"Whatever. Sam, let's roll", Dean said.

"Dean...I, um...I can't. I can't go", Sam stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it..." Sam said.

"Hungry for what?" Dean asked.

"You know", Sam said.

"Demon blood?" Dean asked him.

Sam simply hung his head.

"You got to be kidding me" Dean said. He turned to Castiel and said, "You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here".

"It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him", Castiel said.

"Well, then, what do we do?" Dean asked.

"You go cut that bastard's finger off", Sam said.

"You heard him", Dean said.

"But, Dean...before you go, you better...you better lock me down - but good", Sam told him.

* * *

Sam ended up drinking the demon blood, so Dean and Castiel locked Sam in Bobby's panic room to detox. "Let me out of here, please! Help!" Sam yelled.

"That's not him in there. Not really", Castiel said.

"I know", Dean said.

"Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he'll be…" Castiel said.

Dean and Castiel heard a flutter of wings Celeste stood in the room.

She walked over to Castiel.

"I need some air", Dean said and left.

Castiel looked down at Celeste. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking", she said sarcastically, "It's still Valentine's Day".

"And?" Castiel asked.

Celeste playfully rolled her eyes at her angel. She took hold of the lapels on Castiel's trench coat and leaned up. She kissed Castiel.

He eased into the kiss, no longer feeling the overwhelming desire to throw her down and have his way with her.

* * *

_Castiel entered the house. He went to the bedroom he shared with Celeste. He found her sitting on the bed wearing his tan trench coat, the only light in the room coming from the hundreds of candles set up around the bedroom. _

_The trench coat hung off Celeste's bare shoulders, but Castiel could see wasn't naked underneath it._

_ He could see the red and black lace strapless bra and matching underwear. _

_She got off the bed and walked up to him. She placed her sleeve covered hands on his cheeks and kissed him. _

_They slowly made their way to the bed._

_ When Celeste's knees hit the bed, he lightly pushed her and she fell back onto the bed, the trench coming open. _

_He peeled off her under clothes. "Leave the coat on", he said. _

_Celeste blushed and helped Castiel shed his own clothes._

_ He laid himself gently on top of Celeste and slipped into her. He pulled her up into his lap. _

_The edges of the trench coat brushed his hyper sensitive skin. The trench coat slipped down, exposing Celeste's back. _

_When Castiel hit that 'spot' her wings burst from her back. When they were done, Castiel lowered them onto the bed and kissed Celeste's sweaty forehead._

_ She was too relaxed to even retract her wings, so Castiel released his own and wrapped them around Celeste's body. Her wings flattened themselves against her back as she snuggled in closer to Castiel's body. _

* * *

Celeste shot up in bed. She was sweating. She leaned against the headboard as her head pounded.

What was happening to her? The dream had felt so real.

Almost like a vision.


	10. Losing faith

Chapter 10

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**Since no one answered the bonus question from the last chapter, I decided to punish you by giving you a short chapter. JK, I'm totally kidding, but this chapter is short. Cass isn't really in Dark Side of the Moon (5x16). If I'm lucky, I'll have another one out tonight.**

* * *

Castiel stood leaning up against the divider in the motel room as Sam and Dean packed their stuff.

It killed Celeste to see her angel so broken up and lost looking.

"Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying", Castiel said.

Sam and Dean looked at him.

"I don't think he was, Cass. I'm sorry", Sam said sighing.

Castiel walked towards the door and looked up.

"You son of a bitch. I believed in…" Castiel trailed off. Castiel continued to look up like he was searching for a sign or something.

He turned back to Sam, Dean, and Celeste. He looked at Dean and pulled the amulet from his pocket.

"I don't need this anymore", Castiel said tossing it to Dean, "It's worthless". Castiel turned away.

"Cass. Wait", Sam said, but Castiel was already gone.

Dean continued to stare at the amulet in his hands.

"We'll find another way. We can still stop all this, Dean", Sam told him.

"How?" Dean asked looking up.

"I don't know, but we'll find it. You and me, we'll find it", Sam told him.

Dean looked at Celeste and walked over to her.

"I'll find him and knock some sense into him", she said, "You two don't have to do this alone. You've got me and Gabriel".

He glanced at the amulet in his hands and placed it over her head.

"But…" she said.

"You heard Cass. It's useless. It's kept me safe a couple of times. Maybe it'll keep you safe too", he said.

Celeste hugged Dean. "Thank you", she said. She stepped back and vanished. She appeared in a liquor store. She walked around and found Castiel surrounded by bottles. She sighed, knowing it would be futile trying to get the angel to stop.

* * *

**No bonus question for this one since I couldn't think of one. Keep the opinions coming on whether I should kill Gabriel or not and who Celeste should sacrifice herself for.**


	11. Leah Gideon: The Whore of Babylon

Chapter 11

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-See I promised another chapter. We have 1 more episode to go until Hammer of the Gods, so brace yourselves.**

* * *

"Cass, come on. Stop", Celeste said.

Castiel's phone started ringing.

Celeste dug it out of Castiel's jacket pocket. "What do you want Sam?" Celeste snapped.

"Celeste?" Sam asked.

"Get on with it Sam", she said lightly kicking Castiel.

"We are in Blue Earth, Minnesota, and um, we could use a little help", he said.

"Like what?" she asked him.

"We think we may have found another prophet", he said.

"Okay. We'll be there later. I have…things to take care of", she said and hung up.

* * *

The next night, Celeste had had enough of Castiel drinking.

He had gone through the whole liquor store.

She hauled him to his feet and transported them to Sam and Dean's motel room.

Sam turned and saw them.

Castiel opened their fridge, probably looking for some alcohol. He stumbled around.

"What's wrong with you? Are you…drunk?" Sam asked.

"No!" Castiel protested.

Celeste gave him a look

"…Yes", he said.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked.

"I found a liquor store", Castiel said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And the idiot drank it. The whole freaking store", Celeste told him.

"Why'd you call me?" Castiel asked stumbling over to Sam.

"Whoa. There you go", Sam said steadying him, "Easy. Are you okay?"

Castiel leaned in towards Sam and said, "Don't ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need".

Celeste helped Castiel lean up against the table.

"T-there have been these—these demon attacks. Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can't figure out why they're…" Sam started to say.

"Any sign of angels?" Castiel asked.

"Sort of. They've been speaking to this prophet", Sam said.

"Who?" Castiel asked.

"This girl, Leah Gideon", Sam told him.

"She's not a prophet", Castiel said.

"I'm pretty sure she is. Visions, headaches—the whole package", Sam said.

"The names of _all_ the prophets, they're seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them", Castiel insisted.

"Then what is she?" Sam asked.

* * *

The next morning, Dean returned to the motel room.

"We went out looking for—You alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It's—it's not my blood. Paul's dead", Dean said.

"What?!" Sam yelled.

"Jane shot him", Dean said.

"It's starting", Castiel said.

"What's starting? Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked.

"On a bender", Castiel snapped.

"Did he—did you say "on a bender?" Dean asked. He looked at Celeste.

"I'm not healing him. He got himself in this situation", she said, "Tough love".

"He's still pretty smashed", Sam told him.

"It is not of import. We need to talk about what's happening here", Castiel said.

"Well I'm all ears", Dean said.

"Well, for starters…Leah is not a real prophet", Sam said.

"Well, what is she, exactly?" Dean asked.

"The whore", Castiel said.

"Wow. Cass, tell us what you really think", Dean said, shocked to hear that word come out of an angel's mouth.

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth. "And she shall come, bearing false prophecy." This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her "the Whore of Babylon", Castiel explained.

"Well, that's catchy", Dean said.

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago", Sam said.

"What about the demons attacking the town?" Dean asked.

"They're under her control", Castiel told him.

"And the Enochian exorcism?" Dean asked.

"Fake. It actually means, "you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat", Castiel said.

Celeste covered her mouth and snorted.

Sam and Dean didn't react.

"It's funnier in Enochian", Castiel said.

"So the demons smoking out—that's just a con? Why? What's the endgame?" Dean asked.

"What you just saw—innocent blood spilled in God's name", Castiel said.

"You heard all that heaven talk. She manipulates people", Sam said.

"To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns. Awesome", Dean said sarcastically.

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible. And it's…just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit", Castiel said.

"Alright. So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?" Dean asked.

* * *

Castiel left and didn't return until nightfall. He set a stake down on the table. "The whore can be killed with that. It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon", Castiel said.

"Great. Let's ventilate her", Dean said.

"It's not that easy", Castiel said.

"'Course not", Dean sighed.

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven", Castiel said drinking some water.

"Servant, like…" Dean trailed off.

"Not you. Or me. I don't even know if Celeste could do it. Sam, of course, is an abomination. We'll have to find someone else", Castiel explained.

* * *

Castiel and Celeste approached Pastor Gideon in the church parking lot.

"Pastor David Gideon", Celeste said.

"Yeah. Who are you?" he asked.

"We're angels of the Lord", Castiel said.

"Yeah, sure", Pastor Gideon said.

Celeste and Castiel grabbed an arm each and teleported to the motel room.

"What the hell was that?" Pastor Gideon asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't lying about the angel thing. Have a seat, Padre. We got to have a chat", Dean said. Dean explained everything to Pastor Gideon.

He looked down at the cypress stake and shook his head. "No. She's my daughter", he said.

"I'm sorry, but she's not. She's the thing that killed your daughter", Dean told him.

"That's impossible", Pastor Gideon said.

"But it's true. And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it—it's too much. But if you don't do this, she's going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to hell", Sam said.

Dean picked up the stake and held it out to Pastor Gideon.

"It's just…Why does it have to be me?" he asked.

"You're a Servant of Heaven", Castiel said.

"And you're an angel", Pastor Gideon said.

"Poor example of one", Castiel said.

"What about her?" Pastor Gideon asked.

"She's a nephilim. A child of a fallen angel", Dean explained.

Pastor Gideon agreed.

Dean, Castiel, and Celeste stepped outside. Dean grabbed a bottle of aspirin and said, "Heads up". He tossed the bottle to Castiel.

He caught it and asked, "How many should I take?"

"You? You should probably just down the whole bottle", Dean said.

"Thanks", Castiel said.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Yeah, I've been there. I'm a big expert on deadbeat dads. So…Yeah, I get it. I know how you feel", Dean told him.

"How do you manage it?" Castiel asked.

"On a good day, you get to kill a whore", Dean joked.

Celeste smiled as she playfully shoved him.

* * *

They burst into the church office and Castiel grabbed Leah so her father could stake her.

"Daddy! Don't hurt me!" she cried.

"Gideon, now!" Sam yelled.

"_Pizin noco iad_", Leah chanted in Enochian.

"Aah!" Castiel groaned and hit the ground.

The chanting left Celeste with a headache.

Leah used telekinesis to push her father, Sam, and Dean away. She ran off as they struggled to get up.

"Gideon! Wait! No!" Sam yelled going after them.

Castiel was left groaning on the ground.

Celeste knelt down next to him.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Kill…her", Castiel gasped.

"I'll be right back", she said.

Leah Gideon was going to pay.

She made her down to the church basement. She found Dean on the ground with Leah sitting on top of him.

He was reaching for the stake.

She grabbed her and pulled her off of Dean. She slammed the girl down on the ground.

"Not possible", Leah gasped, "That spell should have…"

Celeste's hand went up to her neck. She grabbed the stake. "No one screws with my family and no one…no one hurts my angel and gets away with it bitch!" Celeste yelled jamming the stake into Leah's body.

Dean pulled Celeste off of Leah as her body convulsed and the stake burned a hole in her stomach.

"Well. Now that that's done", Celeste said walking off to get Castiel.

Sam helped Celeste get Castiel up the stairs as Dean helped Pastor Gideon.

The 5 of them got in the Impala and went back to motel room.

Celeste set to work cleaning Castiel up and healing him as best she could.

* * *

**Celeste is getting fiercer...I wonder why...?**


	12. Suicide mission

Chapter 12

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-Deep breath. Hammer of the Gods is next!**

* * *

Celeste and Bobby were in Bobby's living room when Castiel and Sam returned with an unconscious Dean.

A couple of hours later, Dean woke up and started to look through the books.

"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens", Dean said.

"You ain't helpin'", Bobby snapped.

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?" Dean asked.

"And let you get yourself killed? How about no", Celeste said.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked.

"Reality happened. Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people", Dean said.

"This is Michael we're talking about here. The most powerful of all the archangels. Ring any bells?" Celeste asked.

"Shut-up Celeste", Dean snapped.

"We gotta think of something else", Bobby said.

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on me", Dean said.

"You can't give up, son", Bobby said.

"You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes", Dean said.

"Low blow Dean", Celeste said when she saw the expression on Bobby's face.

Gabriel had the same look on his face she had said the same thing to him.

Bobby pulled out a gun and set it on the desk. He took a bullet out of his pocket and looked at it.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"That's the round that I mean to put through my skull", Bobby said setting it down on the desk, "Every morning, I look at it. I think, "Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out." But I don't do it. I _never_ do it. You know why? Because I promised _you_ I wouldn't give up!"

Castiel suddenly grasped his head and hunched over in pain.

"Cass, are you okay?" Celeste asked at the same time as Sam.

"No", Castiel said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Something's happening", he said.

"Where?" Dean asked.

Celeste grabbed onto Castiel as he teleported.

They appeared in a field.

All the trees around them were on the ground.

"The ground is pulsing", Celeste told Castiel. She noticed an angel coming up behind Castiel. "Cass! Behind you!" she yelled as another one grabbed her.

Castiel whipped around and blocked the shot. He managed to stab the angel and then turned to one holding Celeste.

"Drop the blade", the angel said.

Celeste slammed her foot down on the angel's.

He cried out and let go of her.

Castiel tossed the angel blade to Celeste who jammed it into the angel's chest.

A hand reached up out of the ground.

Castiel pulled out the body of a young man.

* * *

They appeared in Bobby's study once again.

"Help", Castiel said.

"Boys!" Bobby called.

Castiel laid the body on the cot.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked.

"That's our brother", Sam told him.

"Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Bobby asked.

"Cass, what the hell?" Dean asked. Dean noticed bruises on Celeste's arms and throat.

"Angels", Castiel told them setting the angel blades on the desk.

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked.

"No idea", Celeste said.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now", Castiel said. He placed his hand on Adam's chest, branding him with the same Enochian symbols that Sam and Dean shared.

Adam woke up. "Where am I?" he asked.

"It's okay. Just relax, you're safe", Sam told him.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked.

"You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers", Dean told him.

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam", Sam said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean. I know who you are", Adam said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"They warned me about you", Adam said.

"Who did?" Dean asked.

"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam asked. Adam went upstairs to clean up.

Castiel turned to Celeste and lightly ran his fingers over the bruises. "I'm fine", she told him, "They'll fade in a few hours".

* * *

After they got Adam cleaned up, Dean decided it was time to for Adam to explain himself.

"So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning", Dean suggested.

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven.'Cept it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee…" Adam said.

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" Dean asked.

"Just uh, just keep going", Sam told him.

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen", Adam said.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"To save the world", Adam said.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil", Adam answered.

"What archangel?" Dean asked.

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know", Adam said.

"Well, that's insane", Dean told him.

"Not necessarily", Castiel said.

"How do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean", Castiel told him.

"Well that doesn't make sense", Dean said.

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible", Castiel explained.

"Well you gotta be kidding me", Dean said.

"Why would they do this?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they _wrongly_ assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them", Castiel said.

"Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cass", Dean spat.

In a second, Dean was up against the wall, his feet barely touching the floor, with Celeste's hand around his throat.

If looks could kill, Dean would've been dead in a heartbeat.

Castiel stepped up and said, "Release him".

"Take it back", Celeste growled.

"Celeste…" Castiel said.

"Take. It. Back", she said, her tone clipped.

"I take it back", Dean gasped.

Celeste released him and he dropped to the ground gasping.

The room was silent for a moment before Sam said, "Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?"

"You know this has been a _really_ moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so…" Adam said getting up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please", Sam begged.

"It's unbelievable", Adam said.

"Now, Adam…the angels are _lying_ to you. They're full of crap", Sam said.

"Yeah, I don't think so", Adam said.

"Really. Why not?" Sam asked him.

"Um, 'cause they're _angels_", Adam said.

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Sam asked him.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him", Adam said.

"Yeah, but there's another way", Sam told him.

"Great. What is it?" Adam asked.

"We're working on "the power of love", Dean said sarcastically.

"How's that going?" Adam asked.

"Mmm. Not good", Dean said.

"Look, Adam…You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time", Sam begged.

"Give me one good reason", Adam said.

"Because we're blood", Sam said.

"You've got no right to say that to me", Adam deadpanned.

"You're still John's boy", Bobby said.

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you", Adam said.

"Fair enough. But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please", Sam begged once again.

* * *

Castiel and Dean were downstairs in the panic room and Adam was sitting at the kitchen table.

"I get it, you know", she said sitting down next to him.

"Get what?" he asked.

"The whole 'we may be blood, but we're not family' thing", she said, "It takes more than blood to be family. My parents died when I was 16. I live with my friend Gabriel right now and he's family to me". She put her hand over his.

"Thanks", he said, his thumb moving to stroke the back of her hand.

Sam walked up to them. "Why don't you go check on Dean and Cass?" he asked her.

"Okay", she said getting up, but Adam grabbed her hand.

"Thank you. For talking with me", he said.

"Anytime", she told him. She went downstairs to the panic room.

Sam came down a few hours later and said, "Uh, why don't you, uh, go keep an eye on Adam?"

The question was directed at Castiel.

Dean winked at Castiel as Castiel glared. Castiel flicked his wrist and the door slammed.

"Don't let Dean get to you", she told him, "I'll stay down here with him". She leaned up and kissed him before he went upstairs.

Later, Castiel came back downstairs to check on Celeste and Dean.

Celeste was leaning up against the door sleeping.

Suddenly, a crashing noise came from inside the panic room, scaring Celeste awake.

She stood up as Castiel opened the door.

"Dean? Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Cass", Dean said.

Celeste noticed the banishing sigil drawn on the inside of the cabinet.

Dean pressed his hand to it.

Castiel was sent away screaming.

Celeste dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Dean ran out of the panic room and escaped through the cellar doors.

* * *

Sam came down later and found Celeste on the ground and Castiel gone. Sam carried Celeste upstairs and laid her on a palette on the floor.

"Where's Cass?" Bobby asked.

"Blown to Oz", Sam said softly, "I don't know how long Celeste will be out. I'll get Dean. He couldn't have gone too far. Just watch Adam".

"How? You may have noticed, he's got a slight height advantage", Bobby said.

"Then cuff him to your chair. I don't know. Just watch him", Sam said leaving.

* * *

A few hours later, Celeste came to.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Celeste spat while Sam and Bobby argued.

Castiel appeared with a bloody and unconscious Dean.

"Apparently, Cass beat me to it", Celeste said.

"Because the angels took him", Castiel said answering one of Sam's questions.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam asked.

"Me", Castiel said.

"Deserved it", Celeste said under her breath.

Castiel threw Dean down onto the cot.

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Adam must have tipped them", Castiel said.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe in a dream", Castiel said.

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Sam asked.

Castiel and Celeste shared a look.

"The same place they took Dean", Celeste said.

* * *

They appeared outside of a warehouse.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"Van Nuys, California", Castiel told him.

"Where's the beautiful room?" Dean asked.

"In there", Castiel answered.

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Dean asked.

"Where'd you think it was?" Castiel asked him.

"I—I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys", Dean said.

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there", Sam said.

"Because there are at least five angels in there", Castiel told him.

"So? You're fast", Dean said.

"They're faster. Even with Celeste it wouldn't be easy", Castiel said. He took off his tie and wrapped it around his palm. "I'll clear them out. You two grab the boy. This is our only chance", Castiel said.

"Whoa, wait. You're gonna take on five angels?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Castiel said.

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean asked.

"Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does", Castiel said. He pulled out a box cutter out of his trench coat pocket.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked Celeste.

"No! Hell no Castiel!" she yelled.

Castiel pulled her off to the side. "I need you to do this for me", he said.

"No. Do it yourself. I can't", she said tears filling her eyes, "I won't watch you kill yourself".

Castiel grabbed her face and kissed her.

She clutched onto his trench coat and kissed him back eagerly.

Dean felt guilty for never telling Castiel about what he had seen in 2014.

It seemed like Castiel and Celeste would never get their happy ending.

Sam's eyes felt with tears as the couple was forced to say goodbye.

Castiel pulled back and set his forehead on Celeste's. He ran his hands through her dark gold curls. "You've made my life worth living", Castiel told her, "I've always loved you and always will".

"Same here", she said, "I love you Castiel. So much. I'll never love another".

"Go home", he told her.

She stepped back. She looked at Castiel and vanished as he gave her a sad smile.

* * *

She appeared in her bedroom. Her knees hit the floor and she collapsed into tears.

Castiel was going to die.

Her life might as well be over.

* * *

**Bonus questions:**

**How do _you _think the next chapter should go?**

**Should Gabriel die?**

**Who should Celeste sacrifice herself for?**

**How should she find Gabriel is her father?**


	13. Daddy's Little Archangel

Chapter 13

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N- The chapter has finally come. It took me a lot of motivation to write this chapter.**

* * *

"No Gabriel", Celeste said.

"Come on. You need a vacation", he said.

"It's the apocalypse Gabriel. No one has time to take a vacation", she said.

"You'll feel much better", he said.

"Fine", she said rolling her eyes.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they appeared in a hotel room.

"A sex motel. You brought me to a sex motel?" she asked.

"It's not a sex motel", he said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever", she said. She grabbed her iPod and put the ear buds in her ears.

Gabriel left the hotel room, hoping that she wouldn't get into any trouble.

He was wrong.

Very wrong.

* * *

A few days later, Celeste was down in the buffet area when she saw Dean and Sam. "Sam? Dean?" she asked them, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked her.

"Gabriel felt I could use a vacation after what happened with Cass and everything", she told him.

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, but I have a bad feeling about this", she said, "It doesn't feel right. I'll see you guys later". She got up, leaving her plate. She was walking down the hall when she felt a sting on her neck. She reached up and felt something wet on her fingers.

Blood.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt. The last guest just arrived", Mercury said.

"So everything's ready?" Baldur asked.

"As it will ever be. Pantry's full", Mercury told them.

"And the Winchesters?" Baldur asked.

"Suspicious, but under control", Mercury said.

"You have their blood?" Kali asked.

"Of course I do. I'm quick. Boys never even knew what hit them", Mercury said, "Including the girl seen with him. But there's something weird about her blood".

"What is it?" Kali asked.

"She's not human. She's a nephilim", Mercury said.

"A nephilim? What would a nephilim be doing here?" Kali asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember her checking in", Mercury said.

"Thank you, Mercury", Kali said.

"Let's get this show on the road", Baldur said.

* * *

Sam and Dean met up with Celeste later.

"An elephant?" Celeste asked Dean.

"Yeah", Dean said.

"Like, an elephant?" Sam asked.

"Like, full-on Babar", Dean said.

They entered the lobby.

"So what the hell is...? Where is everybody?" Sam asked. Sam attempted to open the lobby doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"Let me guess - it's locked. So what - the roaches check in, they don't check out?" Dean asked.

"Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The friggin' hurricane?" Sam said.

"You saying we were led here?" Dean asked.

"Like rats in a maze", Sam said.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here", Celeste said, "This was Gabriel's idea".

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out", Dean said.

Celeste snapped her fingers and she had an angel blade in one hand and a regular blade in another. "Ready", she said.

They went into the kitchen.

Dean walked up to a boiling pot. "Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup", he said. He lifted the ladle out.

There were eyeballs in it.

"Motel hell", Dean said and dropped the ladle.

Sam walked over to a locked freezer and slowly walked towards it.

It was full of the hotel guests.

"Help us! Get us out!" one man yelled.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his lock picking tool kit.

"Hurry up!" Dean yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I... as I can", Sam said looking up and behind Celeste and Dean.

"There's somebody behind me, isn't there?" Dean asked.

Celeste whipped around to stab them, but they grabbed the blades.

"I'm assuming you're the nephilim", one asked grabbing her chin.

Celeste spit in his face.

"This one's got spunk", he said.

* * *

The three were dragged into the Grand Ballroom.

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention", Dean joked.

"Dinner is served", Mercury said as he lifted the lid off the dish revealing a severed head.

The others clapped.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived", Baldur said as a spotlight appeared on Sam and Dean.

Sam, Dean, and Celeste were put in chairs.

Celeste was tied to hers. She sat between the Winchesters.

Baldur tapped his champagne flute with his fork saying, "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof…"

"Gods?" Sam asked.

"-Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here…" Baldur said.

"Nice job with that", Celeste snapped.

"Oh, we are so... so screwed", Sam said.

"-Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael and Lucifer's vessels. And their friend. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room", Baldur said.

One stood up and yelled in Chinese.

"I don't like his tone", Dean quipped.

"Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring the back again?" the dark skinned one said.

The gods all begun to argue amongst themselves.

Celeste was trying to worm her way out of the ropes.

Sam and Dean undid Celeste's ropes and the three of them slowly got up.

As they got to the door, a chandelier fell in front of them.

"Stay. We have to fight. The archangels - the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us", Kali said.

"With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them", Mercury said. He began to choke up blood.

"Stop it!" Celeste yelled.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked her.

"He may be a pagan god, but no one deserves to choke and die on their own blood", Celeste said.

"The nephilim is right", Baldur said, "Kali!"

"Who asked you?" Kali asked Mercury.

The doors burst open.

Gabriel sauntered into the room. "Can't we all just get along!" he said with a smile.

Dean attempted to say his name, but Celeste elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" Gabriel asked. He turned to Celeste. "I thought I told _you_ to stay in the room", he said.

"Loki", Baldur said.

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail", Gabriel said stepping in front of Celeste, shielding her body with his.

"Why are you here?" Baldur asked.

"To talk about the elephant in the room. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first", Gabriel said turning to Sam, Dean, and Celeste, "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later". Gabriel snapped his fingers and the three appeared in Sam and Dean's room.

"O.K. Did that - Holy crap!" Dean said, unable to complete a sentence.

"Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving", Sam said.

"O.K. Yeah. Next time", Dean said.

"Alright, so what's our next move?" Sam asked.

"I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" Dean said.

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel said appearing on the couch in the room.

"Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel", Dean snapped.

"Maybe later, big boy", Gabriel snapped back.

"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump", Dean said.

"You think I'm behind this? Please", Gabriel said getting up, "I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass. And do you think for one second that I would willingly put Celeste in danger?"

"No", Dean said, "You wanna pull us outta the fire?"

"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned", Gabriel said.

"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to "play our roles". You're uber boning us!" Dean said.

"Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here", Gabriel said.

"And why do you care?" Dean asked.

"I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental", Gabriel said.

Even though Celeste's mother had been the love of his life, he couldn't deny the love he felt for Kali.

"Ah! Ew! Bad mental image", Celeste covering her eyes as Gabriel smirked.

"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Sam asked.

"Really, Sam?" Dean asked.

"You got a better idea, Dean?" Sam asked him.

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?" Gabriel suggested.

"O.K. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?" Dean asked.

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You boys are on a leash", Gabriel explained, "Celeste, you're in the same boat sweetheart".

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic", Gabriel said spraying his mouth with breath spray.

"Gabriel? Ew!" Celeste said.

"Okay, yeah. Well, whatever. Well, we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us", Dean said.

"Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here", Gabriel said, "Once I get the blood you're free to zap".

"They called you Loki, right? Which means they don't really know who you are?" Dean asked.

"Told you. I'm in witness protection", Gabriel said.

"O.K., well then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd", Dean said.

"Dean!" Celeste said horrified.

"I'll take your voices away", Gabriel said.

"We'll write it down", Dean asked.

"I'll cut off your hands", Gabriel threatened.

"Gabriel!" Celeste gasped.

"Well then, people are gonna be asking, "Why are you guys running around with no hands?" Dean said.

Celeste simply rolled her eyes.

"Fine", Gabriel said. He turned to leave, but Celeste hugged him.

"Don't get yourself killed", she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart", he told her. He kissed her head and left.

* * *

Celeste went with Sam and Dean to help.

They ended up being captured…again. They dragged them to the ballroom where two of the god restrained Celeste.

"How long have you known?" Gabriel asked Kali.

"Long enough", she said.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked.

Gabriel turned to Dean and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us", Kali said.

"Kali, don't", Gabriel begged.

"You're mine now. And you have something I want", she said. She sat on the arm of Gabriel's chair and reached into his jacket and pulled out an angel blade. "An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel", she said.

Celeste started struggling.

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer", Gabriel said.

"He's lying. He's a spy", Kali said.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends…" Gabriel said.

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry", she said. She stabbed Gabriel with the blade.

Gabriel screamed in pain and in a flash of white light, he died.

"No!" Celeste screamed. She had lost Castiel and Gabriel.

Soon, a deathly calm took over Celeste's body. She glared at Kali with a 'if looks could kill' look. "You're dead bitch", she growled, "When I get my hands on you, you're dead".

"This is crazy", Mercury said.

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer", Kali said.

"Did you listen to nothing he just said? You can't stop Lucifer!" Celeste yelled.

"All right you primitive screwheads, listen up", Dean said.

"Are you outta your mind?" Sam asked.

"I'm outta options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here", Dean said.

"How?" Kali asked.

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally", Dean said, "And Celeste go".

"The nephilim threatened me", Kali said.

"She promises not to harm you", Dean said looking at Celeste.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I promise".

Dean left to help the people leave the hotel, leaving Sam, Kali, Baldur, and Celeste.

"So you're going to summon Lucifer", Kali said walking up to Sam.

"Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running", Sam said.

"Breaking them would be easier", she said.

Sam held Celeste back.

Dean entered the room and said, "Show's over. Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked".

Celeste's breath left her lungs.

Gabriel was still alive.

She wasn't alone in the world.

The lights began to flicker.

"What's happening?" Baldur asked.

"It's him", Sam said.

"He's here", Celeste said.

"How?" Kali asked.

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?" Dean asked.

"We can't", Baldur said as Lucifer entered the ballroom.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say "mother, may I?" Sam, Dean, good to see you again", Lucifer said. He turned to look at Celeste. "And pleased to finally meet you Celeste", he said.

"Baldur, don't", Kali said.

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" Baldur asked. Baldur stormed up to Lucifer and who jammed his hand through Baldur's chest.

"No one gives us the right, we take it", Lucifer said pulling his hand out as Baldur dropped dead to the floor.

Kali's arm suddenly burst into flames which she threw at Lucifer.

Sam and Dean grabbed Celeste and pulled her behind an overturned table.

Lucifer punched Kali and sent her flying.

"You okay?" Sam asked Celeste and Dean.

"Not really. Better late than never, huh?" Gabriel said. He handed Dean a DVD. "Guard this, with your life", Gabriel told him. He went around the table and stopped Lucifer as he was about to kill Kali. He stood, sword in hand. "Lucy, I'm home", Gabriel said.

Lucifer stepped closer to Gabriel.

"Not this time", Gabriel said pointing his sword at Gabriel. He helped Kali up. "Guys! Get her outta here. Celeste too", Gabriel said.

"Gabriel no!" Celeste yelled as Dean tried to drag her away.

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything. Celeste, I understand", Lucifer said as Dean dragged Celeste out of the ballroom.

"You keep my daughter out of this", Gabriel snapped.

* * *

The Winchesters dragged the two women out into the parking lot.

"I'm not getting in that thing", Kali said in disgust.

"Just get in the car, princess", Dean said.

Kali got in, but Celeste refused.

"Get in the car, Celeste", Dean snapped.

"No. He's going to die in there! I can't afford to lose him too", she said.

"Celeste…there are certain things you don't understand", Dean said, "Things you haven't been told".

"And what? I'll understand when I'm older?" she scoffed, "I'm 19 Dean. Gabriel is my family".

"And who are we? Nobody?!" Dean yelled.

"It's not that…I'm sorry Dean", she said. She concentrated and placed her fingers on Dean's forehead.

He dropped to the ground unconscious.

She ran over to Sam's window. "Grab Dean and drive", she told him, before running back into the hotel.

"Celeste!" Sam yelled.

She entered the room as Lucifer turned and said, "I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies".

"Gabriel!" Celeste yelled.

Everything went in slow motion.

She teleported in front of Gabriel as Lucifer almost killed him. She felt the blade go into her stomach. She fell back into Gabriel's arms.

"I'm sorry", Lucifer said as he slid the blade further into her abdomen, "My darling niece".

Celeste felt what little grace she had rip from her body. Her body went limp and Gabriel lowered her body to the floor.

"Celeste? Celeste wake up!" Gabriel begged, "Come on Baby Girl. Don't do this to me". He looked up and found Lucifer gone. He cradled her body in his arms as he cried when she didn't wake up like she was supposed to. He had broken his promise to Celeste's mother. He had lost both of them. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, before standing up and vanishing.

* * *

He found himself in a graveyard looking down at grave stone with '_Tabitha Deacon. Beloved mother and daughter. May she become an angel and forever watch over her daughter'. _

Gabriel knelt down on the grave and said, "I've failed you. She's dead. Celeste, our daughter, is dead and I couldn't stop it. I broke my promise to you and for that, I'm sorry".

He stood up and snapped his fingers. He laid a single white rose on the headstone. He kissed the top of the headstone before vanishing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celeste's body had begun to change.

When Celeste awoke, she felt different.

She looked around. She stumbled to her feet and walked over to a mirror. She looked and saw her green-golden eyes had become more gold than green and her skin silky smooth. Her curly dark golden hair increased in volume and on her back were 6 white wings. She could see the dust particles in the air and hear things that were happening a mile away. Her nerve endings were on fire. She suddenly knew everything about the past and present.

The first thing on her mind was, 'Where's Gabriel?'

She concentrated on the Winchester brothers and popped in on them.

"Oh my god Celeste!" Sam exclaimed, "You're alive".

"I jumped in front of Gabriel before Lucifer could kill him. I don't know where he is now", Celeste told them.

"Gabriel left us this DVD", he said, "We hoped you would be here to watch it with us".

Sam put it in the laptop.

Gabriel sat a desk.

"I'm not dead, just so you know, but I am going on an extended vacation. You know, here and there, maybe see Kali, catch up. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer. Celeste doesn't know anything. I never told her, because I wanted her to stay out of this. But can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know - the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys. But, uh, hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more", Gabriel said, "Celeste. Sweetheart".

Celeste stepped closer to the laptop.

"Remember when I told you that you were the daughter of a fallen angel and a mortal? I was the fallen angel. The boys already know this, but I'm your real father and you're my daughter. I've never been more proud of you. It was incredibly stupid of you to jump in front of me, but I'm proud. I'm proud to call you my daughter. My brave daughter. I forgot to mention, but since you jumped in front of me, you're an archangel now. A fledgling archangel, but an archangel none the less. When those two muttonheads stop the apocalypse, I'll come home and explain everything to you. Until then, stick with the Winchesters. They just might need your help. I love you Baby Girl", Gabriel said.

The screen went blank.

Dean grabbed Celeste before she could hit the ground.

Her knees gave out.

Dean helped her to sit down.

"Oh my…" she gasped, "He's…I'm…" She slowly got up.

"How are feeling?" Sam asked.

"Besides learning that I'm the daughter of an archangel and am an archangel myself. Just peachy", she snapped.

"Sorry I asked", Sam said.

Celeste got in the Impala and said, "Come on. We've got two more rings to get".

Sam and Dean shared a look, before getting in the Impala.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	14. Pinterest Boards

**I have created two boards for my Castiel/Celeste series on my Pinterest. Head to my profile page for the links.  
**


	15. Death and Pestilence

Chapter 14

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

* * *

Despite Gabriel telling her to stay with the Winchesters, she had them drop her off at the house.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

"Me? I'll be fine. Really", she told him.

"Well, call us if you need anything", Dean said hugging her.

"I'm 19 and an archangel. I can take care of myself", she said.

They got into the Impala and drove off, leaving Celeste alone.

She went up to the door and realized that it was locked. She snapped her fingers and the door burst open. Celeste gasped at the power she had.

* * *

A few days later, she got a call from Dean. "Hey Dean. What's up?" she asked.

"It's Cass", he said.

"What?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"He's alive. At a hospital", he said.

"Thanks", she said quickly and hung up. She concentrated on Castiel's life force, as faint as it was, and appeared on a street corner. She crossed the street and went into the hospital. She walked up to the front desk. "I'm looking for a patient named Castiel", she said.

"Go down that hallway, turn right, and it'll be the third door on the left", the nurse said.

"Thank you", Celeste said and set off to find Castiel.

When she reached his door, she paused, before entering.

Castiel, who had been staring at the ceiling, turned his head and saw her.

They stayed like this for a second, before Celeste stepped closer to the bed.

Castiel reached out to touch her, but Celeste hesitated.

She reached out and lightly touched her fingertips to Castiel's.

Castiel could feel the power buzzing beneath her skin. "You did it", he said, furrowing his brows, "Who?"

"Gabriel", she said softly.

Castiel noticed her voice was more melodic. Castiel grabbed Celeste's wrist and pulled her onto the bed. He smiled as she giggled. Castiel reached up with his other hand and pulled her lips onto his.

Celeste kissed him back.

Castiel pulled away and hissed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing", he said.

"You're in pain!" she said; worry filling her golden-green eyes. She ran her fingers from Castiel's temple to his neck.

The pain dulled.

"Gabriel said he would teach me when he gets back from his vacation", Celeste told him, "So I can't heal you all the way".

"Dean needs our help", Castiel said.

"Of course he needs our help", Celeste said, "We'll wait till nightfall and I'll zap us out of here".

"What would I do without you?" Castiel asked her.

* * *

Night fell and Celeste received a text with the brother's location.

She helped Castiel get dressed and she zapped them to the nursing home just in time.

"Cass. Celeste", Dean said.

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence asked.

"Me", Celeste said.

"Don't worry, I…" Castiel said and fell to the floor, coughing.

"Well, look at that. An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?" Pestilence asked.

"Maybe not in him…" Celeste said. She grabbed Sam's knife. "And who might you be?" Pestilence asked.

"I'm the new archangel on the block. When will people learn? Nobody messes with my angel and gets away with it", Celeste spat. She slammed the knife down on Pestilence's hand, cutting off his ring finger and pinky finger.

The demon nurse pounced on Celeste.

Celeste's hand came down on her forehead and the demon's eyes were burnt out as she was exorcised. She dropped to the ground dead.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late", Pestilence said and vanished.

"Well…that was fun", Celeste snapped her fingers and they were at Bobby's house. She caught Castiel before he hit the ground. She helped him sit in a chair. She handed the ring to Dean.

"Nice work with the demon", he said.

"There's a first time for everything", she said.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it? What?" Bobby asked when the boys didn't answer.

"Last thing Pestilence said. "It's too late", Sam told Bobby.

"He get specific?" Bobby asked.

"No", Sam said.

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news", Dean said.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die", Bobby told them.

"Huh", Dean said.

"I don't understand your definition of good news", Castiel said.

Celeste stood beside Castiel not saying anything, but occasionally running her fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Well...Death, the horseman - he's gonna be there", Bobby explained, "And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back…"

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy", Dean said.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it", Bobby said.

"Well…Bobby, h-how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Sam said.

"I had, you know...Help", Bobby said.

"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys. Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it", Crowley said appearing.

Celeste's hand shot out to attack Crowley, but Castiel stood up, grabbed her hand, and lowered it.

"He's a…friend", Castiel said.

"Trigger happy?" Crowley asked.

"Don't trust demons", she spat.

Castiel kissed her temple and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

She didn't have control over her powers and could easily kill them all.

"Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam said.

"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...Soul", Bobby said.

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked.

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back", Crowley said.

"Well, then give it back!" Dean yelled.

"I will", Crowley told him.

"Now!" Dean yelled.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Just wondering", Sam said.

"No!" Bobby protested.

Crowley pulled out his phone showing them a picture.

"Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked him.

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley asked.

"Ew", Celeste muttered.

"All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now", Dean demanded.

"I'm sorry. I can't", Crowley told him.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked him.

"I won't, all right? It's insurance", Crowley said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box", Crowley said.

"You son of a bitch", Bobby said.

"I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" Crowley asked.

Everyone, including Celeste, nodded.

* * *

Castiel, Bobby, and Celeste stood out by the van.

"What's your problem?" Bobby asked.

"This is what they mean by "the 11th hour," right?" Castiel asked.

"Pretty much", Bobby said.

"Well, it's the 11th hour, and I am useless. All I have is this", Castiel said holding up a shotgun, "What am I even supposed to do with it?"

"Point it and shoot", Bobby told him.

"What I used to be…" Castiel said.

"Are you really gonna bitch -to me? Quit pining for the varsity years...And load the damn truck", Bobby snapped tossing the duffle bag to Castiel.

Castiel tossed it into the van.

"I think it's hot. My angel with a shotgun", Celeste said smiling.

Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala.

"All right, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse", Dean said.

"Yeah. Good luck killing Death", Sam said.

"Yeah", Dean said.

"Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?" Sam asked.

"Not really", Dean said.

"Well, um...You might need this", Sam said pulling out Ruby's knife.

"Keep it", Crowley said. He handed Dean a small scythe. "Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself", Crowley said.

"How did you get that?" Castiel asked.

"Hello -king of the crossroads", Crowley said, briefly reminding Celeste of Gabriel, "So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"

"No, I'm gonna riverdance", Bobby said sarcastically.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact - you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" Crowley asked.

Bobby slowly stood up. "Son of a bitch", Bobby breathed.

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy", Crowley said.

"Thanks", Bobby said.

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley asked.

* * *

As they drove, Sam explained the plan to Castiel and Celeste.

""Yes" to Lucifer. Then jump in the hole. It's an interesting plan", Castiel said.

"That's a word for it", Bobby quipped.

"So? Go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard", Sam said.

"Of course. I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear. But it's not what I think", Castiel said.

"Wow", Celeste said as Sam said, "Really?"

"You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. He resisted Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer but there are things that you would need to know", Castiel told him.

"Like?" Sam asked.

"Michael has found another vessel", Castiel said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's your brother Adam. You must have considered it", Castiel said.

"We were trying not to", Sam told him.

"Sam...If you say yes to Lucifer and then fail...This fight will happen. And the collateral... It'll be immense. There's also the demon blood", Castiel said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk", Castiel told him.

"But...Why?" Sam asked.

"It strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding", Castiel said.

"But the guy he's in now…" Sam said.

"He's drinking gallons", Castiel said.

"And how is that not the worst plan you ever heard?" Bobby asked.

When they reached the pharmaceutical company, Celeste said, "This is where I get off. I need to check on Dean and the demon". She turned to Castiel. "Don't die", she said.

"I'll try not to", he said.

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you, you non-angelic bastard", she said and vanished.

* * *

She appeared in the Impala.

Dean swerved when he realized she was there. "Warn me before you do that", Dean said.

They stopped and got out of the Impala.

The first thing Celeste noticed was the block was covered in reapers.

"Hey, let's stop for pizza", Crowley said.

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked him.

"Just heard it was good. That's all. Up ahead. Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there", Crowley said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked him.

"Have you met me? 'Cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back", Crowley said. He walked away and disappeared. He reappeared and said, "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there".

"You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell me where he is?" Dean asked.

"Sorry. I don't know", Crowley said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You don't know?" Dean asked him.

"Signs pointed. I-I'm just as shocked as you", Crowley said walking away.

"Bobby sold his soul for this!" Dean yelled.

"Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city", Crowley said.

"Millions, Crowley. Millions of people are about to die any minute", Dean growled.

"True. So I strongly suggest we get out of here", Crowley said walking back to the Impala.

"Don't worry Dean. We'll find him", Celeste told him.

As they walked back to the Impala, Celeste swore she saw something black whip behind a pillar out of the corner of her eye.

She brushed it off.

They got back into the Impala and drove into the city.

Dean got out of the Impala and went across the street.

Celeste and Crowley sat in silence until Dean got back in the Impala.

"So, what? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?" Dean asked, but Crowley had already disappeared. "Come on!" Dean sighed.

Crowley stood across the street at a pizzeria.

"What? I can't hear you!" Dean yelled.

"I said I found him. Death -he's in there", Crowley said.

Dean got out of the Impala. "You coming or…Not", he asked as Crowley disappeared. Dean slammed the door and left Celeste alone.

She sat in the Impala for a few minutes, before noticing black shadows moving in an alley. She got out of the Impala and walked into the alley.

Several boys stood there.

They were dressed in black and had strange black marks on their arms, necks, and chests.

"Who are you?" Celeste asked.

The leader of them stepped up and bowed to her.

The rest of them did too.

The sky cleared and Dean came back out to the Impala.

"Celeste?" Dean asked, "What are you doing here?"

She turned to Dean to talk to him.

The leader of the group covered his lips with a finger and said, "Shhh".

"Hello? Celeste?" Dean asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry. Thought I saw something", she said, "Come on. The sooner we get going, the sooner I can see Castiel".

Dean started to walk to the Impala and Celeste followed him, but not before glancing back to the group of boys.

* * *

**Bonus questions:**

**Who were the boys in black?**

**How does everyone like Archangel!Celeste?**

**What do you think lies in Celeste and Castiel's future after the boys stop the apocalypse?**

**What do you think Celeste will do the year that Castiel, Dean, and Sam are gone?**


	16. The End

Chapter 15

**I do not own Supernatural in any way.**

**A/N-So most of you want Castiel and Celeste to get married and have children. Don't worry, that's coming. Especially if something concerning Dean and Castiel happens at the end of Season 8. All of you Destiel shippers out there know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

"This is wrong", Celeste said as she sat on the hood of the Impala.

"They're just demons", Bobby told her.

"Yeah, but killing them just for their blood? It's like killing elephants for their tusks", Celeste said, "And they weren't harming any humans. You just killed their meat suits. They could have had families".

"There's a reason you were a 'true servant of heaven'", Bobby told her, referring to her ability to kill Leah Gideon.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel came out of the building carrying jugs of blood. Sam and Castiel opened the trunk of the Impala and put the jugs of blood inside, while Dean walked over to Celeste and Bobby.

"I still can't get used to you at eye level", he said.

"So, was I right?" Bobby asked.

"As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said", Dean said.

"Did you get it?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, all the "go juice" Sammy can drink", Dean said. He realized Celeste wouldn't look at him.

"She thinks it's wrong", Bobby explained, "You okay?"

"Not really. What do you got?" Dean asked.

"Not much. These look like omens to you?" Bobby said handing Dean a newspaper, "Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A".

"Wait. What about Detroit?" Dean asked.

"Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown", Bobby said.

"That's the one. Devil's in Detroit", Dean said.

"Really? As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You sure?" Bobby asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure", Dean said looking at Sam.

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Celeste got in the Impala and started off on what could be their last trip together.

* * *

At some point, Castiel had fallen asleep with his head in Celeste's lap.

She listen to Sam and Dean talk as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Aw. Ain't he a little angel?" Dean joked.

"Angels don't sleep", Celeste told him.

"Sam, I got a bad feeling about this", Dean said.

"Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it", Sam told him.

"You know what I mean. Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. Here we are", Dean said.

"Here we are", Sam echoed.

"Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something that we don't", Dean said.

"Dean, I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't. We just got to hope he doesn't know about the rings. Hey, um... on the subject, there's something I got to talk to you about", Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"This thing goes our way and I...Triple Lindy into that box... y-you know I'm not coming back", Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm aware", Dean snapped.

"So you got to promise me something", Sam said.

"Okay. Yeah. Anything", Dean said.

"You got to promise not to try to bring me back", Sam said.

"What? No, I didn't sign up for that", Dean snapped.

"Dean…" Sam sighed.

"Your Hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me just to sit by and do nothing?" Dean asked him.

"Once the Cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky", Sam told him.

"No, no, no, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there", Dean argued.

"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice", Sam said.

"You can't ask me to do this", Dean said.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to", Sam said.

"So then what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you - you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me", Sam begged. Sam turned to Celeste. "And you. No 'raising me from perdition'", he said, "You go to college".

"I've always wanted to go to college actually", Celeste said smiling.

"And take care of Cass", he said.

"I plan to", she said smiling down at her angel.

* * *

When they arrived in Chicago, it was still dark.

The four stood in an alley.

Bobby walked up to them.

Celeste knew, even without looking, that the boys in black were in the alley too, observing everything.

"Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right - something's up", Bobby said.

"More than something. He's here. I know it", Dean said.

"He's right. I can feel it", Celeste chipped in.

Dean walked over to the trunk of the Impala.

Sam looked at Bobby.

"I'll see ya around, kid", Bobby said.

"See ya around", Sam said.

The two hugged.

"He gets in... You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch", Bobby told him.

"Yes, sir", Sam said. Sam walked over to Celeste and Castiel. Sam held out his hand to Castiel. "Take care of these guys, okay?" Sam said.

"That's not possible", Castiel said.

"Then humor me", Sam said.

"Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh... Sure. They'll be fine", Castiel said.

"Just - just stop... talking', Sam said. He turned to Celeste.

She teared up and hugged him.

Sam stroked her hair and tried to calm her. "You are the bravest girl I've ever met", Sam told her. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Don't stop fighting for what's right", he said.

He let go of her and walked over to the Impala. He pulled out a jug of demon blood.

"You mind not watching this?" Sam asked.

Dean walked over to Celeste and Castiel.

They all turned their heads as Sam drank.

After some time, Sam shut the trunk of the Impala and said, "Okay. Let's go".

He walked past the group.

After a moment, Dean followed him.

Bobby, Castiel, and Celeste watched them go.

Celeste turned to the alleyway and saw the same group of boys.

The leader was once again with them.

She got a good look at him this time.

He had dark gold hair like her and eyes identical to Gabriel…her father.

There were two boys who looked like they were close, maybe brothers. They were dressed in the same outfits and standing the exact same way.

One had light brown hair with green eyes and the other was blonde with hazel eyes.

Another stood off, away from the others.

He had jet black hair and golden brown eyes.

The leader stood leaning against the side of the brick building, twirling a type of angel blade in his hand with a smirk on his face.

There was suddenly a loud ringing noise.

Celeste looked at the windows on the building that Sam and Dean went into.

There was also a bright light shining through them.

"It's done", Celeste said.

* * *

Celeste, Dean, Castiel, and Bobby stood outside on a street watching TV's in a store window.

"Reports are flooding in - a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll", the reporter said.

"It's starting", Castiel said.

"Yeah, you think, genius?" Dean snapped.

"You don't have to be mean", Castiel said.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave", Castiel suggested.

"Cass", Celeste hissed.

"Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I-I mean, how do we stop it?" Dean asked.

"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins", Castiel said.

"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" Dean asked.

"I don't know", Castiel told him.

"Well, there's got to be something that we can do", Dean said.

"I'm sorry, Dean. This is over", Castiel said.

"You listen to me, you junkless sissy - we are not giving up! Bobby? Bobby?" Dean snapped.

"There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do", Bobby said.

"We are not giving up", Celeste said agreeing with Dean, "There has to be something we can do".

* * *

The next time they saw Dean, he was loading up the Impala. The three walked up to him.

"You goin' someplace? You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You got that look", Bobby said.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam", Dean said.

"You just don't give up", Bobby said.

"It's Sam!" Dean yelled.

"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield", Castiel said.

"Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?" Dean asked him.

"I just want you to understand - the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother", Castiel said.

"Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone", Dean said.

"I'm going with you", Celeste said.

"No!" Castiel yelled.

"Remember when you brought me out of my coma? I said that the Winchester's battle was our battle. I'm an archangel now. Sure, I don't have control of my powers, but I can do something. I've got angel blades. I know how to fight", she said, "When this is over, we can be happy".

"Please don't do this", Castiel said tears filling his eyes.

"If I do die…" Celeste started to say.

Castiel slammed his lips down onto hers. "You're not going to die", he said, "I love you".

"I love you too", she told him, "I have to go". She broke away from him and got in the Impala. Dean got in a few seconds later.

The two drove in silence.

* * *

The two drove up to the cemetery.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

Celeste turned to Dean. "Not really", she said.

They drove into the cemetery to the sound of 'Rock of Ages' by Def Leppard.

When they reached Michael and Lucifer, they got out of the Impala.

"Howdy boys!" Celeste said.

"Sorry. Am we interrupting something?" Dean asked. Dean turned to Lucifer. "Hey. We need to talk", Dean said.

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid", Lucifer said.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam", Dean snapped.

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here", Michael said, "And Celeste. What are you doing here?"

"I figured he could use at least one archangel on his side", Celeste told him.

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry", Dean said.

"Adam isn't home right now", Michael said.

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him", Dean said.

"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" Michael yelled.

"Hey, ass-butt!" Castiel yelled appearing.

Bobby was with him.

Castiel threw a burning bottle at Michael.

Michael screamed as he went up in flames.

""Ass-butt"?" Dean asked Castiel.

"He'll be back - and upset - but you got your five minutes", Castiel said.

"Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer asked.

"Uh... no", Castiel said.

"No one screws with Michael but me", Lucifer said. Lucifer raised his hand.

Celeste's hand shot out and a barrier formed itself between Castiel and Lucifer. "And no one screws with my angel", Celeste spat.

"Why you insolent little…" Lucifer said. Lucifer snapped his fingers and Celeste felt her grace ripped from her body.

"No!" Castiel yelled.

Celeste dropped to the ground gasping.

Castiel tried to help her.

Lucifer turned to Castiel and smirked. He snapped his fingers and Castiel disintegrated.

"No", Celeste cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

Her entire body felt like jello. She was hungry and tired.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Celeste?" a voice asked.

She opened her eyes and saw Castiel. She tiredly reached up and touched his face. "I'm human…I'm normal", she said smiling.

"I have your grace. If you want it", Castiel said.

She nodded.

Castiel took her grace in his hand and slowly pushed his hand into her chest.

"Ahhh!" she screamed grabbing onto Castiel's arm.

When her grace was intact, Castiel pulled his hand out.

Celeste laid still for a couple of few minutes. She suddenly sat up.

Castiel helped her up.

"It's over. Sam's gone", Dean said.

* * *

The three sat in the Impala.

Dean and Castiel talked while Dean drove. "What are you gonna do now?" Dean asked.

"Return to Heaven, I suppose", Castiel told him.

"Heaven?" Dean asked.

"With Michael in the Cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there", Castiel said.

"So, what, you're the new sheriff in town?" Dean asked.

"I like that. Yeah. I suppose I am", Castiel said smiling.

"Wow. God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings, and suddenly you're his bitch again", Dean quipped.

"I don't know what God wants. I don't know if he'll even return. It just... seems like the right thing to do", Castiel said.

"Well, if you do see him, you tell him I'm coming for him next", Dean said.

"You're angry", Castiel observed.

"That's an understatement" Dean snapped.

"He helped. Maybe even more than we realize", Castiel told him.

"That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me, huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got is my brother in a hole!" Dean yelled.

"You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same. I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?" Castiel asked.

* * *

Castiel and Celeste suddenly appeared in Celeste's bedroom.

"So…this is it? You're just leaving me again?" she asked.

"Someone has to put things in order", Castiel said.

"I know", she told him, "But first…bond with me? Please?"

"Celeste no", he said.

"I love you Cass. I'll never bond with anyone else", Celeste promised.

Castiel just looked at her.

"Angel. My angel", she whispered as she buried her hands in Castiel's hair, "Take me".

Castiel looked at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Cass, take me. Please", she pleaded. She kissed Castiel's lips. "Bond with me", she said.

Castiel, unable to control himself, grabbed her face and kissed her.

Celeste quickly pulled Cass' trench coat off as he picked her up.

* * *

"I could go with you, you know", Celeste said as she laid on Castiel's chest, "Go to Heaven with you".

"I don't want you to", he said, "Earth is your home. I can't take you away from it".

"I'll miss you", she said.

"As I will miss you", he said, "But something has to be done".

A few hours later, when he was certain Celeste was asleep, he got up. He leaned down and kissed the top of Celeste's head, tears filling his eyes.

Castiel quickly dressed. He leaned down and kissed Celeste's temple saying, "I love you".

And then ascended to Heaven.

* * *

When Celeste woke up the next morning, she found Castiel gone.

A crash came from downstairs.

Celeste shot up and threw some clothes on. She ran down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen to find Gabriel standing in the middle of a pile of pots and pans.

The breath left her lungs as she said, "Hi…daddy".

Gabriel gave her a small smile and hugged her. "It's over", he said stroking her hair, "Everything is going to be okay".

Celeste knew he was lying.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the third in this series called Angel with a Shotgun.**

**Bonus question:**

**Who were the boys in black? (I gave you another hint, but did you catch it?)**


	17. AN

**The third installment of the Castiel/Celeste series is now up. It's called Angel with a shotgun.**


End file.
